


Железный Генрих

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: Текст написан по мотивам заявки с феста: "Однажды на вечере, посвященном дружбе землян и вулканцев, Джим вспоминает, как Прайм назвал его т'хи'лой на дельта веге и решает спросить у него, что это значит. Прайм радуется, думая, что Джим наконец осознал, что КС это судьба и объясняет значение слова. Ухура мельком слышит это объяснение и думает, что Прайм говорит про нее и Спока, но решает сама добиться у Спока признания. Она спрашивает у него значение этого слова, мол услышала его из разговора Джима и Прайма, Спок думает, что кто-то из делегации вулканцев назвал так Кирка, и наверняка это его отец Сарек, давно строящий Джиму глазки. А что думает в этот момент Сарек известно одному Сураку, и слава ему, ибо Сарек не сводил с Джима глаз с самого начала празднества. Таким образом на вечере, посвященном дружбе землян и вулканцев, сложилась полная неразбериха."





	

**первая часть**

— Генрих, треснула карета!  
— Дело, сударь, тут не в этом — это  
обруч с сердца спал, что тоской меня сжимал.

_Братья Гримм. «Король-лягушонок или Железный Генрих»_

 

**ДЖИМ**

– …и достигнутые за это время результаты позволяют надеяться, что даже после катастрофы, постигшей вулканский народ, мы сумеем сохранить культуру Вулкана, возродить и приумножить наши достижения. Мы выражаем Федерации благодарность за помощь, оказанную нашей расе. Живите долго и процветайте!

– Неужели всё? Ей богу, у меня прямо мозги в черепушке испеклись, – шепчет Боунс, глядя, как члены нововулканского Совета Старейшин спускаются с возвышения, – это же надо – столько трындеть!

– Молчи, – шепчет Джим, – Спок услышит, или ещё кто. И возникнет дипломатический инцидент!

– Он точно возникнет, если мне прямо сейчас не дадут чего-нибудь высокоградусного. Все эти речи надо срочно запить… О, на ловца и зверь!

Боунс, мурлыча как триббл в зернохранилище, хватает с поднесённого каменнолицым вулканским официантом подноса бокал того самого, «высокоградусного». Джим, усмехнувшись, следует его примеру. Народу в зале – тьма тьмущая, в честь годовщины основания колонии на Новом Вулкане сюда прибыли представители чуть ли не сорока планет, но места всем хватает – отель большой. Единственный пока, зато удобный и выглядит неплохо. Его всей Федерацией строили. Спок говорил, что здание полностью копирует лучший отель Ши’Кара. Где он, кстати? А, вот – с отцом, конечно же. А Сарэк не особенно хорошо выглядит, хотя он вроде бы по вулканским меркам не старый ещё. Впрочем, после того, что он пережил… О чём, интересно, говорят? Может, он убеждает Спока остаться на планете? Возрождение расы и всё такое… Надо ещё выпить.

– Джим, ты чего притих?

– Да так. Не выспался просто. Вчера в инженерном засиделись – Скотти предложил кое-что интересное, надо было обмозговать.

– А ты и рад! Этот псих своими идеями когда-нибудь угробит корабль. Улетим, как адмиральский пёс, в неведомую даль…

– Не ворчи, Боунс.

– Я не ворчу. Слушай, а почему старика нет? Где он?

– Ты о другом Споке? Он позже придёт, обещал.

– Соскучился по нему? Я тебя понимаю, он забавный. Особенно в сравнении…

– Стоп. Выдохни, Боунс.

– Тут хоть выдыхай, хоть не выдыхай, Джимми.

– Капитан Кирк? Позвольте представить вам…

Атташе андорианского посольства бодро покачивает антеннами, его дочь, которую он только что отрекомендовал Джиму, не менее бодро колышет внушительной голубой грудью. Андорианцы сменяются кардассианцами, потом подходит один из членов Совета Старейшин, потом капитан орионского звездолёта, с которым Джим познакомился в прошлом году, потом кто-то ещё. Разговоры ни о чём, типичные для официальных мероприятий – Джим на таких уже не раз бывал, так что насобачился. Все почему-то считают своим долгом спросить о его здоровье, и это пиздец как бесит. Боунс поглядывает сочувственно. А Спок – нет. Он вообще на Джима не смотрит – стоит навытяжку рядом с отцом, физиономия бесстрастная, как обычно. О, и Ухура с ними. Невесёлая она что-то – может, тоже не выспалась… к чёрту.

– Ударим по саурианскому бренди? – предлагает Боунс, когда ажиотаж вокруг Джима стихает.

– Серьёзная штука, – уважительно кивает Джим. – Ну, давай, что ли.

Бренди хорош, зараза – прямо забирает. Джим довольно быстро приканчивает две порции. И всё косится на Спока. Думает: он как контейнер с ценным грузом, снаружи – легированная сталь, внутри – хрупкое, нежное, драгоценное, а поверху красуется надпись, выведенная твёрдой рукой Нийоты Ухуры: «Опломбировано. Не кантовать!»… И Джим не кантует. Не пытается даже – нельзя брать то, что тебе не принадлежит, он это ещё в детстве усвоил накрепко. Хотя иногда было пиздец как сложно удержаться. Особенно когда отчим свалил на весь день, Сэма тоже где-то носит, в холодильнике пусто, репликатор сломан, а у миссис Джексон на окне остужается яблочный пирог по рецепту прабабушки – от одного запаха голова кругом. Но мама давным-давно сказала: «Джимми, хорошие мальчики чужого не берут. Запомни, пожалуйста, это правило». И Джим запомнил. Заодно и репликаторы научился чинить – всего-то и пришлось взломать пароль на мамином компьютерном терминале, отыскать в сети нужную информацию и выволочь с чердака запылённый ящик с отцовым инструментом. Неплохо, между прочим, для семилетки. Пару раз его, конечно, долбануло током, зато голодным Джим потом не ходил. До самого Тарсуса… но Тарсус – это другое. Лучше не вспоминать.

…А мамино правило он однажды всё-таки нарушил. Понимал, что нельзя, но нарушил. Ослабел он тогда – было пиздец как страшно, язык распух, и голова, кажется, тоже, и всё болело, и хотелось потрогать – пусть один-единственный разочек, пусть через толстенное стекло – и спросить: «понимаешь, блин, что ты для меня значишь?!» И Джим отпустил себя на волю – и потрогал, и спросил, а потом со всех сторон поползла тьма, стало тихо, грустно и немного стыдно: не удержался всё-таки, захапал себе чужое, хороший, называется, мальчик. Но он подумал и решил – да ладно уже. Это не считается.

 

Потому что в тот момент Джим был хорошим _мёртвым_ мальчиком – а с мёртвого, как известно, взятки гладки.

  

 

* * *

– Долго ещё? – бурчит Боунс. – Может, я смоюсь потихоньку, а? Сегодня Чэпел дежурит, у меня сердце не на месте – вдруг кто-нибудь пальчик порежет и скончается без квалифицированной помощи?

– Погоди, – рассеянно отвечает Джим. – Скоро уже.

Спок всё стоит. Официанта вон подозвал… блин, что ж так клинит-то? Совсем ведь хреново стало. Раньше он как-то справлялся, а сейчас при виде Спока с ним творится непонятное: пугливое какое-то мельтешение в груди, будто трепещут на ветру молодые, крошечные ещё совсем, ивовые листочки. Странно, неловко, иногда страшно даже. И работать мешает. Насколько проще было до начала миссии – Джим, едва его допустили к службе, сразу же помчался в доки и полгода, пока шёл ремонт, почти не вылезал с «Энтерпрайз», стремясь привести свою малютку в идеальное состояние – шутка ли, на пять лет в космос! Он полностью ушёл в работу. На месяц практически сросся в одно целое со Скотти, пока они тестировали двигатели. Гонял ремонтников из инженерного отсека в грузовые, а из оружейной – в ангар для шаттлов. Сто раз удостоверился в полной укомплектованности научного отдела и медотсека – Боунса в конце концов чуть до кондрашки не довёл. Лично проверил каждый транспортер, торпедную установку и заклёпку на обшивке, совал нос в каждую каюту и трубу Джеффри, бомбардировал Адмиралтейство запросами на новые тренажёры для гимнастического зала, ковырялся в столовских репликаторах... Разве что в баки с антиматерией не нырял. И времени на всякие глупости у него просто не было. А теперь Спок постоянно рядом – и будет рядом ещё пять лет. Ну, полная безнадёга.

– Медотсек капитану… эй? Джим. Джим, чёрт тебя возьми! Что ты на него пялишься? Прекрати немедленно.

– А? Ой, Боунс, ладно тебе занудствовать.

Джим улыбается так широко, что аж щёки болят. Никто не должен узнать об этом его проклятущем мельтешении в груди, о воспоминаниях, о снах – даже Боунс. Особенно Боунс. Джим давно уже понял: самые близкие ранят больнее всего. Не хотят, но ранят – а потом страдают, прощения просят, смотрят потерянно… с мамой было именно так. Ну, то есть, в те редкие моменты, когда она вообще появлялась дома и решала Джима повоспитывать для порядка. Ляпала что-нибудь в духе «Будь отец жив, он бы тебя вразумил!» – и тут же замирала, сутулилась, прикусывала губу. Джиму тогда хотелось с разбегу долбануться головой об стенку.

– Ну пялюсь и пялюсь, – говорит он, – почему нельзя? Руками же не трогаю.

– Это только потому, что Ухура тебе эти руки с корнем вырвет.

– Она может, – соглашается Джим, прихлёбывая бренди.

Спок тоже отпивает из своего стакана. Что-то желтоватое, даже на вид кислющее – наверное, лимонный сок. Алкоголь он пьёт редко, а всякую вырвиглазную бурду – только так, даже и не морщится. Кстати, надо проверить репликатор в офицерской столовой – техник должен был его отладить… Спок отдаёт пустой стакан официанту. Полуоткрытые губы влажно поблескивают, лицо серьёзное, напряжённое какое-то… У Джима внутри опять мельтешат листочки. Ну что за нафиг! А Боунс, зараза такая, нехорошо щурится, и надо что-то с этим делать – лучше свернуть на проторенную дорогу под названием «Джеймс Тиберий Кирк думает только о трахе». Мало что способно разозлить Боунса сильней.

– Да уж, если б не Ухура, я бы, конечно... – тянет Джим. – Держу пари, что Спок в постели охрененно горяч. Уж я б его… – он зависает на пару секунд, выбирая глагол посмачнее. Одинаково хороши и «завалил», и «отодрал», но в результате почему-то получается нечто среднее, – уж я б его задрал!

– Тьфу… гризли ты грёбаный! – тоскливо стонет Боунс, разом утратив свой наглый прищур. – Задрал один такой! Всё, Джим, немедленно заткнись – а то со мной случится регургитация на почве стресса.

– Блеванёшь, что ли? Ну, мне не привыкать.

– Да чтоб тебя… Всё, я пошёл – тем более, что у тебя сейчас будет более приятный собеседник.

Джим оборачивается. Блин, ну наконец-то! С улыбкой он устремляется навстречу тому, кого не видел уже почти год – вернее, видел, но только на экране компьютерного терминала – и по кому чертовски соскучился. Краем глаза он замечает странный взгляд посла Сарэка. Что это с ним, зубы разболелись? У вулканцев они вообще болят или это нелогично?..

– Ну, привет!

– Весьма приятно снова тебя увидеть, старый друг.

За два года эта фраза стала их маленьким ритуалом, не столь шуточным, сколько нежным. Зал отеля – не пещера, и под ногами не утоптанный снег, а ковры, и вместо рёва краснокожего монстра в отдалении слышен тихий мелодичный звон ка’атиры – но Джиму кажется, что он снова на Дельта Веге. По стенам пляшут тени от костра, гудят колени и ступни после сумасшедшего бега через ледяную пустыню, а на душе не осталось ни злости, ни ужаса – там лишь смесь удивления и весёлого любопытства. И ещё – тепло. Так тепло, что он улыбается и, наплевав на все правила этикета, тихонько хлопает старшего Спока по плечу.

– Опаздываешь.

– Я предупредил тебя, что не успею к началу торжества – мне необходимо лично наблюдать за ходом строительства исследовательского комплекса.

– Да помню, помню… Мелкого-то видел?

«Мелким» Джим именует своего старпома – исключительно в разговоре с его старшей копией, и исключительно из вредности. Боунс однажды услышал и ржал, как призовой кентуккийский жеребец – заявил, что это даже лучше чем «ублюдок остроухий».

– Подтверждаю. Мы обменялись приветствиями.

– И что ж тогда мир не рухнул? – дразнится Джим. – Пиноккио-врунишка, предлинный носишко… Вот дождёшься ведь, и у тебя нос на целый фут вырастет.

– Джим, должен заметить, что показывать собеседнику язык нелогично. Кроме того, вера в правдивость сказочных историй не соответствует твоему возрасту и уровню интеллектуального развития.

– Врунишка-врунишка… – Джим улыбается до ушей. – А я всегда сказки любил!

– Я знаю, Джим.

Меж летучих Споковых бровей залегает складка. Джим виновато опускает голову. Грустно получается, когда он ненароком напоминает Споку о другом себе – вообще-то они договорились, что никаких значимых событий обсуждать не будут, но мелочи, мелочи… Всплывают сами собой, чёрт бы их драл.

– Всё в порядке, Джим. Это приятные воспоминания.

Спок смотрит так ласково, что от неловкости не остаётся и следа. Джим, воспрянув духом, подмигивает ему.

– Другой я тоже любил?

– Подтверждаю. В коллекции моего капитана имелся раритетный сборник средневековых земных сказаний, адаптированных для младшего возраста. Под авторством неких братьев Гримм. Хотя адаптация была сомнительной – Джеймс говорил, что в детстве использовал её, когда ему хотелось, как он выражался, «побояться».

– О да, знаю такую, – говорит Джим, посмеиваясь. – Клёвая штука – после «Госпожи Труды» я неделю от соседкиного дома шарахался.

Он вспоминает, как представлял себя той девчонкой, которая припёрлась к ведьме и в результате попала в камин, бедняга. Хотя тогда им с Сэмом больше подходила история Гензеля и Гретель… А теперь что? Воображение подкидывает феерически идиотскую картину: Спок, весь такой зелёный, как и подобает лягушачьему принцу, едет с Ухурой в золотой карете, а Джим на запятках… Ну и бред! Такой приход только с саурианского бренди и поймаешь, наверное. Джим трясёт головой и улыбается в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Спока.

– Ладно. Пошли куда-нибудь в уголок, хоть поговорим в тишине. – Осмотревшись, он тянет Спока к окну, по обеим сторонам которого стоят огромные мраморные вазоны, оплетённые зеленью – в их тени можно побыть в относительном уединении. – О! Давай туда.

Спок тоже улыбается. Не губами – глазами, полукружьями морщинок на щеках, тенью зеленоватого румянца на скулах. Они с Джимом устраиваются у окна и говорят – вернее, говорит в основном Джим. О том, как идут дела на «Энтерпрайз», о последней встрече с матерью, о том, что ромуланцы проявляют какую-то нездоровую активность у границы нейтральной зоны, причем в Штабе по этому поводу не мычат и не телятся, кристалл им дилитиевый в зад… А Спок слушает. В его руке бокал с каким-то местным напитком, пахнущим, как самая ядрёная Боунсовская микстура. Джим крутит носом, и бурая жидкость в бокале начинает тихонько плескаться о стенки – от беззвучного смеха у Спока подрагивает рука.

– Джим, ты знаешь, что герб Халкана изображает одно из эндемичных растений, содержание резинифератоксина в котором превышает таковое у земного молочая на 37,2 процента? Это растение традиционно входит в состав главного блюда на любом празднестве.

– Правда, что ли?

– Подтверждаю. А на андорианских официальных приёмах почётному гостю полагается до дна осушить рог со смесью из сока местных плодов, крови парнокопытного и морской воды – чтобы впитать дух планеты. После чего гость должен громко восхититься вкусом данного напитка – даже тень неодобрения чудовищно оскорбит хозяев.

– Намекаешь на то, что дипломат из меня никакой? – фыркает Джим. И наслаждается деланно невинным взглядом вулканца вкупе со знакомым движением брови. Чёрт, да он просто _влюблён_ в эту замечательную бровь. Такую… взмывающую.

– Вовсе нет. Я лишь провёл для тебя краткий экскурс в обычаи некоторых рас, состоящих в Федерации. Выводы ты в очередной раз сделал сам.

– Ой, да ладно! Я и так знаю, что не силён во всех этих вывертах. Но я научусь.

– Конечно, научишься, Джим.

Сколько нежности в этом «Джим». Хочется зажмурить глаза и прижаться лбом к костлявому плечу, обтянутому тяжёлой тёмной тканью парадного одеяния. Джим так и сделал бы, да нельзя – ещё заметит кто. Споку здесь жить, а вулканцы и так относятся к нему с некоторым недоверием – не то чтобы он говорил об этом, но Джим же всё замечает. Забрать бы его на «Энтерпрайз»… так ведь не согласится.

– Кстати, раз уж ты взялся за моё образование, может, подскажешь кое-что ещё?

– Разумеется. Что ты хочешь узнать?

– Я собирался порыться в библиотечных файлах, да не успел… Ты, случайно, не в курсе, что такое t'hy'la?

– Джим, где ты услышал это слово? – спрашивает Спок после почти незаметной паузы.

И Джиму вдруг становится не по себе.

Он ведь… соврал. Немножечко – но соврал, блин. А он никогда не врал Споку – ну, этому-то точно. Но тут… Всё бы он успел – сесть за терминал дело минутное, и материалов по Вулкану в открытом доступе немало, а если что – можно и засекреченные базы взломать, Джим в этом со школьных времён рубит. И в конце концов, можно было спросить напрямую… Но он боится. Не понимает – чего, но боится, просто до ступора какого-то, хотя трусом вроде бы в жизни не был. Даже пытался просто забыть всё к чёрту – и не смог. Вспоминал. Часто вспоминал, очень, словно корочку сдирал с ранки – больно, но приятно, царапаешь и царапаешь потихоньку – не остановиться.

…Говорят, в коматозном состоянии ничего не воспринимаешь; можно всей Федерацией вокруг койки хоровод водить, а больному хоть бы хны. Джим раньше в это верил, а теперь знает – враньё. Он иногда слышал. Немногое, конечно: мерно попискивала аппаратура, временами стрекотал кузнечиком трикодер, шуршала ткань, что-то шипело и звякало. Гипошприцы свистели – каждый раз хотелось сказать: «Боунс, свали нахрен» – потому что Боунс часто появлялся рядом, басил чего-то, иногда сбивчиво шептал Джиму на ухо. Было щекотно и жалко его до слёз.

А ещё Джим чувствовал запахи. В основном противные: пахло металлом, всякой химической дрянью, болезнью и смертью – он ещё с Тарсуса знал, что смерть пахнет чем-то своим, у чего и названия-то нет, и пусть сейчас запах немного отличался, суть была одна. Но постепенно смертная вонь слабела, пока однажды не исчезла вовсе – её вытеснила смесь ароматов, которые Джим впитывал со звериной жадностью. Она будто силы в него вливала. Он даже начал различать знакомое: мятная зубная паста – Кэрол Маркус, сандаловое дерево духов – Ухура, леденцовый конфетный дух – Чехов, горечь можжевельника – Скотти. Один раз прямо накрыло запахом контрабандных орионских сигарет, апельсиновой жвачки и чем-то солёным, влажным – Джим хотел сказать: «Мам, ну что ты, не плачь» – но с трубкой в глотке особенно не поговоришь. Чаще всего пахло Боунсом. Его потной шеей – Джим по пьяному делу частенько в неё носом тыкал, так что принюхался уже, – одеколоном «Девин», китайской едой, а изредка – совсем слабенько – бренди. И всегда – усталостью. Когда трубку из Джима наконец-то вытащили, он попытался сказать Боунсу что-нибудь ласковое, но опять не смог, только губами зашлёпал, как младенец.

И над всеми этими запахами царил один. Густой такой, тёплый, словно от свежего хлеба, и одновременно сухой, как песок. Джим им просто взахлёб дышал – согревался. И даже не думал, чей он, пока однажды, когда почему-то вернулся вдруг смертный запах и придушил мокрой землей, ни дёрнулся всем телом – чтобы вернулся тот, сухой и тёплый, осушил, отогнал, помог… И услышал стон. Стон – и шёпот. Тихий, но совершенно неистовый, мучительный, будто кого-то на куски разрывало:

_– T'hy'la… T'hy'la!_

Джим вобрал этот шёпот в себя вместе с хлебно-песчаным запахом и переполнился до краёв. Счастьем переполнился, это он знал точно. И ещё узнал голос – и вдруг запиликало, зашипело, затопало. Кто-то орал, кто-то больно стучал по груди, так что Джима подкидывало кверху, и втыкал в него всякое металлическое, но было уже плевать – счастья в Джиме было больше, чем воздуха в воздушном шарике, и ему стало легко и светло. Потом, правда, вокруг потемнело, но это была хорошая темнота, тёплая такая и успокаивающая – как в самом раннем детстве, когда мама укладывала его спать, и Джим знал, что вслед за ночью непременно придёт утро. Так и вышло: совсем скоро он открыл глаза и увидел довольную рожу Боунса.

А потом увидел того, кто его согревал, кто стонал и шептал над ним, разгоняя запах смерти – и растерялся.

Спок был такой же, как всегда. Ну, может, теперь у него на лице иногда появлялась улыбка – вернее, так сказать, её облегчённая версия. И к Джиму он начал обращаться по имени. Только наедине или в присутствии Боунса, правда, но Джим, которому осточертел вулканский официоз – Спок однажды умудрился назвать его «сэр», когда он попросил передать ему рулон туалетной бумаги – был и такому рад. Но ничего больше не изменилось. А потом Спок вообще свалил на Новый Вулкан до начала миссии, оставив Джима в растрёпанных чувствах, как дурака какого-то. И непонятно было – что делать, куда бежать, и не было ли это всё вообще глюком после Хановской сыворотки крови. И с Ухурой, судя по всему, у Спока всё шло по-прежнему. Впрочем, по ним не поймешь, а спросить в лоб – увольте, Джим не самоубийца всё-таки. И что теперь? Листочки эти в груди… блин, как там старший Спок сказал: «в твоём возрасте нелогично верить в сказки»? Да уж.

Нелогичнее некуда.

 

 

* * *

– Джим.

Джим вздрагивает.

Старший Спок поставил бокал на подоконник и смотрит – спокойно, ласково. Так, что больше не соврёшь, даже если бы и хотелось. Джим набирает в грудь воздуху, но внезапно его ладонь обхватывают прохладные пальцы – это непривычно, последний и единственный раз Джим ощущал его прикосновение во время мелдинга, когда у него чуть сердце не разорвалось от чужой боли. Он вздрагивает, и Спок качает головой.

– Успокойся, Джим. Ты можешь не говорить.

– Ты всё и так понял? – у Джима вдруг слабеют колени.

– Подтверждаю.

_У него глаза блестят… никогда такого не видел – светятся же, почти как звезды… Он не удивлён – он, кажется, рад. Чему? Ну не молчи ты, не молчи!_

– Джим. T'hy'la – это сердце Вулкана. Средоточие тех эмоций, которые мы храним внутри – близость превыше дружеской, родство превыше семейного, связь крепче брачной. Это любовь, Джим. Это слово обозначает слияние, духовное и телесное, так называют друг друга те, кто состоит в союзе. T'hy'la – это обретённая вторая половина души.

У Джима отнимается язык.

Он молчит. Молчит очень долго, пытаясь осознать то, что услышал. Старший Спок бережно держит его ладонь в своей. Наконец, Джим немного приходит в себя. В голове у него полный сумбур, сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, и чёртовы листочки в груди совсем пошли вразнос – Джиму кажется, что его сейчас вихрем закружит, вынесет прямо в окно.

– Но… Ведь Ухура…

– Джим. Ты должен понять…

Позади, за вазоном, который заслоняет их от зала вдруг слышится какой-то шорох, потом торопливый перестук. Джим, вздрогнув, пытается обернуться, но его продолжают мягко удерживать за руку.

– Тише. Тебе надо успокоиться, Джим.

Спок отпускает его руку. _Ох… Он же ощущал всё, что я чувствую…_ Джим вспоминает мелдинг, и то, что он прежде не понимал, пропускал мимо, вдруг становится ясным и зримым. Горло сжимается до боли, дышать тяжело. Спок вновь качает головой.

– Всё хорошо, Джим.

– Что мне для тебя сделать? – шепчет Джим сведёнными губами. – Ты только скажи – я…

– Успокойся. И просто живи. Иди к нему. Люби его, Джим.

– Сейчас пойти? – спрашивает Джим растерянно. И слышит тихий смех, от которого становится тепло, и хочется рассмеяться в ответ.

– Для начала отдышись. Я позову официанта – напиток, который так напугал тебя своим запахом, содержит настой успокоительных трав. Он нравился мне с детства – так что тебе стоит начать привыкать к нему.

– А к чему еще?

– О, ко многому. Ты даже не представляешь, Джим, – тёмные глаза искрятся весельем.

Джим глубоко вдыхает. Тянет Спока поближе к окну, чтоб никто не увидел, и всё-таки прижимается лбом к его плечу – один разок можно. И нужно, очень нужно обоим, он это чувствует. Прохладная ладонь мимолетно касается его затылка.

– Ты навестишь меня завтра в исследовательском комплексе? Экскурсия по нему станет для тебя весьма познавательна. К тому же я буду рад услышать новости, которые наверняка появятся у тебя к утру… возможно, даже пожелаю узнать их в деталях.

– Это ты так пытаешься меня смутить, что ли? – спрашивает Джим, улыбаясь в плечо Спока, и чувствуя, что и правда – немного смущён. – Ай-ай-ай…

– Джим. Поверь, во всех существующих мирах неизменно одно – смутить Джеймса Кирка не представляется возможным…

– …если речь не идёт о мистере Споке!

– Ты преувеличиваешь мои возможности, Джим.

 

…За их спинами шумят голоса и звенит музыка, но они ничего не слышат.

 

**НИЙОТА**

Она скользит вдоль стены, радуясь, что приём в самом разгаре, и все заняты, кто выпивкой, кто болтовней. Никто на неё не смотрит. Наверное, должно быть стыдно за подслушанный разговор, но она не виновата – просто ни капитан, ни второй Спок не заметили её за вазой. Она не хотела. Да и убежала почти сразу же, так было неловко. Неловко – и ослепительно прекрасно. Боже, боже мой… сердце Вулкана. Вторая половина души! Она знала, она с самого начала чувствовала… Нийота подходит к эстраде, делая вид, что увлечена искусством вулканского музыканта – и погружается в воспоминания.

…Это было совершенно обычное утро в начале второго курса: первая лекция по ксенобиологии. Опытные люди и иные формы жизни советовали не опаздывать, но Гейла, верная своим привычкам, накануне опять зависала в приятной компании и, разумеется, проспала – Нийоте пришлось расталкивать подругу, заливать в неё кофе, а потом сломя голову мчаться к учебным корпусам. Она вбежала в аудиторию, хихикая над сонной Гейлой, у которой заплетались ноги – и подавилась смешком. Гейла стукнулась об её спину, что-то пробормотала на орионском. Нийота не расслышала. На несколько мгновений она окаменела, как пресловутый олень в свете фар.

Аудитория была уже почти заполнена курсантами, но в ней царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь рокотом низкого голоса – стоявший на кафедре молодой мужчина в чёрном преподавательском мундире говорил по комму. Нийота смотрела на него не могла отвести глаз. Вроде бы он был совершенно не в её вкусе: худой, угловатый брюнет с крупными чертами неподвижного лица, тяжёлым взглядом и почти болезненно бледной кожей. Но его внешность завораживала. Отыскав свободное место в первом ряду, Нийота села и принялась исподтишка разглядывать нового преподавателя. Потом вытащила падд, вывела на экран расписание занятий. _Так… «курс ксенобиологии, аудитория № 5, куратор – мистер С’чн Т’гай Спок»… вот оно что. Вулканец – это объясняет и остроконечные уши и почти полное отсутствие мимики. Но как же хорош, матерь божья, как удивительно хорош...Про таких говорят: «некрасивый красавец»…_

– У тебя слюна на падд капает, – насмешливо шепнула Гейла.

Нийота вздрогнула и повернулась к подруге – она даже не заметила, когда та успела устроиться рядом. Гейла, игнорируя её возмущённый взгляд, вытянула пухлые губы трубочкой и присвистнула. Нийоте показалось, что вулканец покосился в их сторону. Она испугалась и толкнула Гейлу локтем.

– Тише!

– Молчу-молчу, – Гейла тихонько рассмеялась. – А ты не ищешь лёгких путей, дорогуша. Уверена, что этот пустынный орешек тебе по зубам?

Нийота не была уверена. Более того, спустя месяц, осознав, что большую часть свободного времени проводит в библиотеке – готовясь к очередному занятию по ксенобиологии, собирая материалы для доклада на факультатив по ксенолингвистике, которую тоже вёл мистер Спок, и попутно изучая всё, что можно было найти по культуре Вулкана – она вдруг испугалась. Это было так некстати. После зачисления Нийота дала себе слово, что будет интересоваться исключительно будущей карьерой – с детства у неё перед глазами был пример матери, которая блестяще окончила медицинский колледж и была рекомендована в Академию, но сбежала с первого курса, по уши влюбившись в Нийотиного отца. Результат: четверо детей, дежурантство в захолустной клинике, вечные кастрюли со сковородками – отец питал пристрастие к «органической» пище и даже демонтировал домашний репликатор – и членство в школьном родительском комитете. Нийота чудовищно боялась повторить материнскую судьбу. Она чувствовала, что в буквальном смысле слова предаёт себя – предаёт всё, о чём мечтала, примеряя новенькую кадетскую форму. Но ничего не могла сделать. Это была почти одержимость – всякий раз, слыша низкий голос Спока, видя эти его чёртовы тёмные глаза под гладкой чёлкой, она ощущала желание вцепиться в него и больше никогда не отпускать. Нийота влюбилась отчаянно и глупо, как не влюблялась никогда прежде, даже в старших классах, когда все девчонки вокруг обмирали – кто по актерам из нового андорианского сериала, кто по знаменитым капитанам Звездного Флота, а кто и просто по парням из школьной бейсбольной команды. Впрочем, у неё всё же хватало самообладания не выказывать своих чувств. Она уверенно держала первенство по обеим дисциплинам, которые преподавал Спок, два года подряд оставаясь в числе лучших кадетов Академии, спокойно принимала похвалы восхищавшихся её умом, стараниями и целеустремлённостью кураторов – и молча терзалась, обвиняя себя в двуличии.

Гейла, единственная бывшая в курсе этих терзаний, подходила к вопросу с чисто орионской простотой. «Да переспи ты с ним и успокойся!», – повторяла она, в очередной раз застав Нийоту за разглядыванием голографий Чрезвычайного и Полномочного Посла планеты Вулкан мистера С’чн Т’гай Сарэка с супругой и сыном. Нийота отговаривалась Уставом Академии, который хоть и не воспрещал интимные связи между преподавателями и совершеннолетними курсантами, но и не приветствовал их. Однако на деле всё было гораздо сложнее. Спок, которого с лёгкой руки какого-то любителя древней земной литературы втихаря называли «Статуей Коммандера», действительно был будто из камня высечен. Конечно, он выделял Нийоту среди курсантов, подробно отвечал на её вопросы во время занятий, давал нужные рекомендации и временами соглашался выпить с ней чаю после занятий. Но это было всё. Нийота даже не пыталась достичь чего-то большего, интуитивно чувствуя: любая её попытка потерпит фиаско. Впрочем, один раз она предложила Споку сходить в открывшийся недавно ресторан «Федерация» – рассчитывая впечатлить своим знанием вулканской кухни. Спок посмотрел… будь это кто-то другой, Нийота подумала бы «тупо», но ладно уж – «непонимающе»… и сообщил, что перечень блюд, предоставляемых столовой Академии, полностью удовлетворяет его потребности в пище, а потом понёс что-то об особенностях метаболизма представителей вулканоидных рас, белках, жирах и прочих углеводах. Нийоте отчаянно хотелось выдрать ему чёлку. Не для того, чтобы причинить боль – чтобы прекратилось это монотонное бормотание…

Всё изменилось в одночасье.

Парадокс – когда после очередного, до тошноты логичного чаепития Нийота с тоской думала, что надежды её тщетны, то утешала себя мыслями о матери Спока. Даже на официальных голографиях было заметно, что эта женщина счастлива – слишком уверенным и в то же время мягким был её взгляд, слишком открытой – улыбка. То, что получилось у одной землянки, могло получиться и у другой. Тем более, что в Споке всё же были и человеческие гены: зачатки своеобразного юмора, которые он временами демонстрировал, это подтверждали… Нийота страстно желала познакомиться с «миссис Сарэк». Но желание её не сбылось.

Вид гибнущего Вулкана ужаснул Нийоту. «Энтерпрайз» на третьем варпе уходила от места бедствия, на палубах царила могильная тишина – потрясенные члены команды напоминали призраков, бледных и безмолвных. Но страшнее всего был трясущийся кудрявый мальчишка, который замер за пультом транспортатора, каменное лицо посла Сарэка – Нийота мгновенно его узнала – и остановившийся взгляд Спока. В школе рассказывали о погодных катаклизмах прошлого, которые в 23 веке земляне научились предотвращать – цунами и торнадо. Отчего-то самое гнетущее впечатление на Нийоту произвёл снимок разрушенного ураганом дома – стены, будто смятые рукой великана, рухнувшая крыша, дыбом вставшие ступени крыльца. Спок был как этот дом. Опустевший. Искорёженный. Разбитый… Она рванулась следом за ним в турболифт, желая лишь одного: утешить, согреть – собрать заново. Гладила сведённые судорогой плечи, целовала застывшее лицо. Через минуту Спок сумел овладеть собой и выскользнул из её объятий, но не оттолкнул – и позже, когда Нийота под ошалелым взглядом Кирка целовала его, послушно отвечал на поцелуи. Горе, поглотившее его, как чёрная дыра поглотила Вулкан, сломало барьеры, выпустило наружу подавляемые прежде чувства… Во всяком случае, тогда Нийота искренне в это поверила.

Спустя год с небольшим её вера значительно ослабела. Со стороны всё было превосходно: служба на флагмане Федерации, любимая работа, должность, до которой в ином случае пришлось бы добираться лет десять, горделивые взгляды родителей… и «постоянные отношения». Но эти самые отношения были странными. Спок исправно выполнял все функции, которые предписывались хорошему бойфренду – он проводил с Нийотой большую часть свободного времени, ходил с ней на вечеринки и в увольнительные, поддерживал разговор на почти любую тему и никогда не отказывался аккомпанировать её пению. В постели всё тоже обстояло неплохо – Нийоту несколько смущало то, что инициативу приходилось проявлять первой, но Спок всегда старался доставить ей удовольствие. Он помнил все важные для Нийоты даты, а после очередного десанта приносил ей инопланетные сувениры «минерального, растительного или искусственного происхождения». Правда, значительно чаще он приносил в транспортаторную помятое капитанское тело – Кирк как был, так и остался безбашенным идиотом, полагающимся исключительно на своё везение. Но одного у их капитана было не отнять: о сохранности экипажа он заботился в первую очередь, за время миссии они никого не потеряли…

И всё же в голове Нийоты настойчиво позвякивал пресловутый колокольчик, грозящий со временем обратиться в полноценный набат. Спок не представил её отцу – вернее, представил, но лишь как коллегу-офицера и друга. По правде говоря, она была даже довольна: Сарэк мог поинтересоваться, каковы их планы, а Спок ни разу не заговаривал с ней об этом, да и сама она, чем дальше, тем меньше думала о браке с ним… Потом история с извержением вулкана. Нийота едва не спятила, особенно когда узнала, что Спока переводят: отдел связи на «Брэдбери» был полностью укомплектован, и она прекрасно понимала, что никакие отношения не выдержат пятилетней разлуки. А Спок бормотал казённые фразы и, кажется, искренне не понимал, что так выводит её из себя.

В тот раз всё вроде бы срослось. Хотя, скорее всего, просто кануло в водоворот событий: авантюра сумасшедшего Маркуса, едва не грянувшая война, Хан и тот ужас, что случился с Кирком. Стоя у отсека варп-реактора, Нийота давилась рыданиями – распухшее лицо пронзённого гамма-лучами Джима было детским, беспомощным и таким невосстановимо, бесповоротно мёртвым, что у неё разрывалось сердце. Она никогда не питала тёплых чувств к Джеймсу Кирку, но в тот момент готова была на всё, лишь бы он открыл глаза… и лишь бы с лица Спока исчезло то же самое выражение опустошённости, которое Нийота видела в день гибели его планеты.

Потом Спок сорвался на поиски Хана. Нийота даже не думала о нём – она на короткое время впала в апатию, разрешившуюся воплями Маккоя и всплеском отчаянной надежды. Нийота действовала на инстинктах – после всего она даже не могла вспомнить, как бежала в транспортаторную и устанавливала фазер на оглушение. Мысли пришли позже… тяжёлые мысли. Ярость Спока – свирепая, взращённая поколениями его воинственных предков, которая никакому учению Сурака была не по зубам – не напугала её. Напугало другое. Когда Нийота появилась на платформе, Спок не остановился. Он самозабвенно превращал Хана в кровавое месиво, убивал его – и моментально вышел из своего безумия, стоило ей выкрикнуть имя Кирка.

Две недели капитан пролежал в искусственной коме. Маккой за это время потерял не меньше пяти фунтов, Спок по самые кончики своих острых ушей утонул в рапортах, докладных и объяснительных, а в свободное время медитировал или торчал в капитанской палате. Нийота курсировала между гостиницей, госпиталем и Адмиралтейством. Звёзднофлотовский отдел по связям с общественностью взял её в оборот, и приходилось постоянно бегать по пресс-конференциям, но это было только к лучшему: позволяло найти оправдание тому, что капитана она навещает далеко не каждый день… Увы, даже нечастые визиты вызывали приступы тоски, приправленной горечью размышлений. Нийота не хотела видеть Кирка, с которого пластами сходила убитая радиацией кожа – и впервые за несколько лет не хотела видеть Спока.

Врать себе больше не получалось. Её любовник был безупречен во всём, кроме одного – он никогда не дарил ей полноценных эмоций, только слабые отголоски. А сейчас эти самые эмоции вырывались из него потоком и направлены были на другого. Они были разрушительны – но при этом искренни до самого донышка. Спок раскрывался, распахивал каменное вулканское нутро, забывал о чужом присутствии и своём драгоценном самоконтроле – когда он стоял у койки Кирка, Нийота ловила себя на том, что стыдится посмотреть ему в лицо. Мыщцы, непривычные к мимике, дрожали, словно у Спока был нервный припадок: заламывались птичьими крыльями широкие брови, по скулам ходили желваки, лоб бороздили морщины, дёргались веки. Он постукивал пальцами по койке, теребил свисающий край простыни, потом спохватывался и убирал руки за спину – не знакомым ей, спокойным, а почти вороватым жестом. И однажды Нийота подумала вдруг, что Спок тоже врёт себе. И как долго продолжается это враньё, чем оно вызвано, и к чему может привести – никто из них не знает.

Кирк выжил. Ему с помпой вернули «Энтерпрайз», а потом на полгода отправили корабль в доки для ремонтных работ. Команда получила отпуск с полным содержанием и разлетелась по домам, предвкушая пятилетнее путешествие – головизор и сеть наперебой орали о беспрецедентной исследовательской миссии, новых мирах и перспективах расширении Федерации. Кирк и главный инженер Скотт остались в Сан-Франциско надзирать за ремонтом, Нийота навестила родных и вернулась – ей предложили прочесть курс ксенолингвистики в Академии. Не то чтобы она хотела поиграть в профессора, но дома просто умерла бы от тоски, а больше деваться было некуда: Спок, E'shua б его взял, отправился на Новый Вулкан. Оказать посильную помощь соотечественникам в освоении планеты было исключительно логично. И так же логично он объяснил Нийоте, почему не зовёт её с собой: тяжёлый для землян климат, суровые условия вследствие отсутствия адекватного жилья и инфраструктуры, невозможность уделять ей достаточно времени… и прочая, и прочая. Нийота даже не разозлилась – её по-прежнему снедала тоска и понимание: что-то пошло не так.

Раз в месяц Спок прилетал на Землю. Он забирал Нийоту после занятий – восторг в глазах пялившихся на знаменитую пару курсантов и просто зевак уже не приносил ей никакой радости – приглашал на ужин, подробно рассказывал о своей работе, провожал до преподавательского кампуса и даже оставался на ночь. Что, по совести говоря, тоже особой радости не приносило. Нийота слишком хорошо знала, что утром он поскачет в доки, и остаток времени до отъезда проведёт с Кирком – она гнала от себя мысли, что капитан помнит, и как эти двое теперь общаются. Она вообще старалась не думать ни о чём. Просто ждала начала миссии – ей почему-то казалось, что после этого зашедшие в такой тупик отношения можно будет выяснить раз и навсегда, причем всё равно, в какую сторону. Хуже того – временами разрыв представлялся ей наилучшим выходом. Спок начал раздражать её. Это раздражение пугало Нийоту, выматывало её, как похмелье после бурной вечеринки – и от глупой аналогии между влюблённостью и алкогольной эйфорией она раздражалась ещё больше.

 

…«Энтерпрайз» была подготовлена к пятилетней миссии в назначенный срок. Звездолёт торжественно вышел из доков и направился прямиком на Новый Вулкан – Верховное Командование пожелало видеть флагман Звёздного Флота на праздничном мероприятии, посвящённом годовщине начала колонизации.

 

 

* * *

Воспоминания кружатся вихрем, как осенние листья над мостовыми Сан-Франциско. Нийота дышит быстро-быстро, прислушиваясь к стуку собственного сердца, и жадно ищет взглядом Спока. Очень трудно сдерживать себя, когда внутри всё звенит от восторга – _матерь божья, как она могла так ошибаться! Вторая половина души… с ума сойти, нет, правда – от такого действительно впору сойти с ума._ Она забывает все мучительные сомнения последних месяцев. Холодность любовника просто привиделась ей – он же вулканец, ничего удивительного, что их восприятие не совпадает. Ничего, она ещё привыкнет – а может, и Спок с годами изменится. Почему бы нет. Нийоте хочется смеяться над собой. Надо же, наворотила в голове… всякого! Задумавшись, она врезается в что-то большое и мягкое, растерянно трясёт головой. Большое и мягкое отвечает знакомым ворчанием:

– Лейтенант, вы перебрали местных напитков?

– Ох… прости, Боунс, – хихикает Нийота. За всё время знакомства она ни разу не называла старшего офицера медицины этой забавной кличкой. По правде говоря, она казалась ей почти оскорбительной… Маккой широко раскрывает глаза.

– Ухура, что с вами такое?

Он привычно лезет за трикодером, но Нийота останавливает его руку.

– Всё в порядке. Извините, я просто… – ей не хочется ничего объяснять, это слишком скучно и отнимает время, – вы не видели коммандера? Я что-то не могу его найти.

В тёмных южных глазах Маккоя мелькает какая-то тень.

– Коммандера? Кажется, он вышел в сад подышать. Хотя, какие тут, к дьяволу, сады, и чем можно дышать – вне моего понимания. Как только эти остроухие умудряются…

– Да-да, конечно, – Нийота, не дослушав, быстрым шагом идёт к выходу из зала и сбегает по лестнице.

Уже давно стемнело. Сухой и холодный воздух ночной пустыни обжигает Нийоту, она заходится кашлем и морщится, вспомнив, что в отеле установлен климат-контроль – низкая влажность и перепады температур на Новом Вулкане мучительны для большинства гостей. Высокие каблуки вязнут в гравии, щеки, шею и открытые колени леденит ветер. Гигантские кактусы, высаженные вдоль дорожек, словно грозят вслед Нийоте своими колючими пальцами. _Кажется, Маккой ошибся, здесь никого нет… ах!_ Нийота останавливается, любуясь бесшумно выскользнувшим из-за очередного кактуса Споком. В полутьме его глаза кажутся огромными, а кожа ослепительно белой, и впервые за долгое время её охватывает удовольствие от того, какая всё-таки красивая пара из них получилась.

– Нийота? Возникли затруднения? Требуется моё присутствие?

Нийота смеётся. В этом весь Спок – внимательный, серьёзный, оберегающий репутацию экипажа. Идеальный офицер. Наверняка решил, что оставленный без присмотра Кирк упился в дугу, и Нийота пришла, чтобы попросить господина старпома аккуратно вывести господина капитана из зала… а Кирка всё-таки жаль. Он так растерянно произнёс: «Но… Ведь Ухура…» Что его так задело? Неважно – в крайнем случае, они со Споком просто переведутся на другой корабль – конечно, это муторно, да и перевод в самом начале так громко разрекламированной миссии может подпортить им карьеры… а может, остаться на Новом Вулкане? Сарэк, наверное, будет доволен, работу они найдут без труда, и…

– Нийота. Объясни свои действия.

До Нийоты вдруг доходит, что она стоит почти вплотную к Споку и поглаживает его плечи. Она торопливо отступает назад – забылась, просто непозволительно забылась. В сад может спуститься кто-то ещё, а с точки зрения вулканца такой близкий контакт в присутствии посторонних недопустим. Только для супружеских пар, а они не супруги… пока не супруги. Спок смотрит на Нийоту, вопросительно приподняв бровь – прежде это её раздражало, казалось нарочитым. Сейчас она чувствует что-то вроде умиления.

– Извини, я задумалась. Извини… _t'hy'la._

Брови Спока каким-то совершенно невероятным образом разъезжаются в разные стороны.

…Под ногами хрустят камешки, в лицо дует ветер, где-то высоко-высоко в небе движется по орбите Нового Вулкана «Энтерпрайз». Нийота медленно моргает. Ещё ничего не сказано, ничего не сделано – но осознание совершённой ошибки так велико, что у нее пересыхает во рту. В глазах Спока… изумление? Злость? Испуг? Смущение? Или всё это вместе? Да такого просто не может быть, ведь это эмоции! Эмоции, да… те самые, которые он категорически отрицает, и которые сейчас демонстрирует в полной мере. И уже демонстрировал. Проклятые вулканцы. Проклятые, лживые… Нийота делает ещё один шаг назад. Значит, речь шла не о ней, а о ком же тогда… нет. Она даже думать об этом сейчас не станет. Хватит. Как она тогда кричала в захолустном баре, когда компания курсантов валяла чёртова Кирка по полу – «С него хватит!»… С неё тоже хватит.

– Нийота. Я очень сожалею. По неизвестной мне причине ты, вероятно, была введена в заблуждение…

– Заткнись.

О, какой эффект. Лицо окаменело, чёртовы брови сдвинулись – ну конечно, прежде она не позволяла себе грубостей, даже во время ссор, соблюдала, так сказать, субординацию... Нийота хрипло смеётся, и застывшее лицо напротив идёт рябью, как на мониторе неисправного терминала. По инструкции следует вызвать дежурного техника и немедленно наладить связь.

– Нийота, тебе требуется помощь медика? Мы можем подняться на «Энтерпрайз».

Голос озабоченный. Ещё и комм вытащил, а в глазах… ну уж нет. Жалеть меня я тебе не позволю.

– Даже не думай. Я в порядке, ясно?

– Ты имеешь полное право испытывать негативные эмоции. Я повторяю – мне очень жаль, и прошу не отказываться от моей помощи. И нам следует обсудить наши отно…

– Ничего мы обсуждать не будем.

Нийоту бьёт дрожь – то ли от злости, то ли от этого мерзкого ночного холода. Надо срочно пойти выпить. Может, тогда она сумеет хоть чуточку согреться.

– Сейчас, по крайней мере. Но никаких отношений больше нет, понял? Видеть тебя не могу. Не попадайся мне на глаза хотя бы до завтра, Спок. Я вернусь в зал, а ты делай, что хочешь. Вообще. Всегда.

Нийота разворачивается на каблуках и бежит к отелю.

 

**САРЕК  
**  
Ввод ключ-карты в считывающее устройство на двери номера осуществляется с третьей попытки. Острота зрения по непонятной причине – он не употреблял никаких химических веществ, могущих вызвать подобную реакцию, и не получал травм – резко снижена, вследствие чего происходит столкновение с одним из предметов мебели, влекущее за собой нарушение равновесия и падение на пол. Интенсивность болевых ощущений в коленных суставах так велика, что вызывает непроизвольную вербальную реакцию.

– А!..

Сарек сидит на полу, растирая колени, и ошалело оглядывается по сторонам.

Он покинул официальное мероприятие непозволительно рано и не предупредил о своём уходе. У него могут потребовать объяснений. Их необходимо будет представить – оптимальным вариантом станет внезапное ухудшение самочувствия. Также требуется выделить время для общения с сыном. Следует нанести визит на «Энтерпрайз», выразить Споку поддержку в его начинаниях и поблагодарить за своевременно доставленный груз продовольствия капитана Ки…

Сарэк сжимает кулаки. Чувствительные кончики пальцев пронзает боль, но он почти не замечает её. Перед глазами стоит улыбающийся землянин в парадной форме Звездного Флота – русые волосы, голубые глаза, широкая улыбка…

_Он сморщил нос._

Сморщил нос, улыбаясь – всего лишь сокращение мимической мускулатуры, нехарактерное для вулканцев, и до сих пор воспринимающееся как экзотика – пусть Сарек и общается с землянами уже сорок два года, шесть месяцев и… и… _он сморщил нос._ Как дитя, получившее лакомство, как подросток, радующийся подарку, как… Как Аманда.

_Аманда улыбалась точно так же._

Вулканская память – награда и проклятие одновременно. Сарек помнит всё. Первую встречу – он прогуливался по набережной и увидел сидящую на спуске молодую землянку – вода облизывала пальцы её босых ног, а рядом лежали сброшенные зелёные туфли. Аманда любила зелёный цвет… Первая беседа – её интересовали ментальные практики, и они провели два часа семнадцать минут за обсуждением обряда Фуллара. Первое совместное посещение кафетерия – Сарек употребил популярный среди землян десерт, именуемый «пирог с персиками» и нашёл его вкус удовлетворительным, а Аманда, увлечённая наблюдением за ним, уронила ложку, они оба потянулись её поднять и внезапно соприкоснулись пальцами… Первый разговор о личном, первое слияние разумов, первый человеческий поцелуй…

_Почему ты меня оставила, Мэнди?_

…В вулканском языке отсутствуют сокращения имён. Сарек был очарован, когда мистер Грейсон назвал дочь этим коротким нежным словом – «Мэнди». Не именем, тенью имени. Оно казалось столь интимным. Сарэк ни разу не сумел произнести его вслух – но звал так свою невесту, а потом жену, когда они общались через связь разумов. И она откликалась. Она всегда откликалась.

_Но не теперь._

Боль чудовищно сильна – он был уверен, что сумел справиться с нею, что она отступила – но нет. Треск рушащихся колонн, гул камней, неотвратимый грохот обвала… И лицо Аманды – всё понявшей, смирившейся, её человеческие глаза, полные грусти, её прощальный взгляд…

Сарек глухо стонет, царапая ногтями пол. Ему необходима медитация. Немедленно. Медитация, да… В тот день, когда их вызвали в школу по причине вопиющего проступка Спока, Аманда впервые за долгие годы повысила на своего супруга голос, а потом развернулась и пошла прочь, цокая каблуками по каменным плитам. Сарек был изрядно шокирован тем, что она позволила себе подобное поведение в публичном месте. Он не стал догонять её: нужно было побеседовать со Споком. Сын сидел у окна, понурый, с опущенной головой – он вскинулся навстречу, Сарек увидел разбитое лицо… вот когда он ощутил всю боль жены, весь её гнев, как свои собственные. В присутствии ребёнка Сарек сдержал эмоции, но когда вернулся домой, даже шестичасовая медитация не смогла успокоить его разум. В тот же вечер он нанёс визиты в семьи детей, которые начали ссору – которые причинили боль его мальчику! – и напомнил их родителям о главном принципе учения Сурака. Родители признали его правоту, что было абсолютно логично, а дети были призваны к порядку – и это предотвратило повторное возникновение инцидентов подобного рода.

А Аманда сказала: «Да эти проклятые ксенофобы просто побоялись с тобой связываться!»

И Сарек утвердился в мысли, что эмоциональность землян парадоксальным образом усиливает их способность к пониманию глубинного смысла событий. 

 

 

* * *

– Эй! Эй, сэр, вам нехорошо?.. ну, надо же. Это вы.

Сарек с трудом поднимает голову. Рядом какая-то тень. Прислуга? Не запереть дверь было непозволительной оплошностью. Что же с ним происходит?.. Тень приближается. Сарек слышит тихий смешок.

– Не думала, что вулканцы напиваются. Сколько интересных новостей в один день, с ума сойти…

– Я не нахожусь под воздействием алкоголя, – бормочет Сарек, пытаясь встать. – Прошу вас незамедлительно покинуть помещение.

– Не находишься… врёшь. И ты тоже врёшь. Семейное это у вас, что ли?

Сарек не понимает. Он вглядывается во тьму – тень подплывает ближе. Женщина. Землянка, офицер с «Энтерпрайз» – кажется, они знакомы. Кажется, её ему представляли. Что-то ещё он о ней помнит… но всё распадается, тонет в темноте. Землянка тянет его за руку, и Сареку удаётся принять вертикальное положение. Землянка по-прежнему прикасается к нему, нарушает все правила приличия, вторгается в личное пространство. Надо немедленно прекратить контакт. Почему он не может?.. У неё маленькие твёрдые ладони, пухлые губы и огромные, наполненные влагой глаза.

– Ты... а он на тебя похож.

– Вы пьяны, – Сарек чувствует острый запах алкоголя. Он рождает в его груди странное томление и окутывает разум тёмной пеленой. – Покиньте…

– К чёрту! – говорит землянка. – Слышишь, ты? К чёрту!

И обвивает руками шею Сарека.

 

 

* * *

…Она не похожа на Аманду. Ничуть. Аманда напоминала раннее утро, прохладное и безоблачное – её тело пахло свежестью весеннего ветра, а на лице, на нежной, прозрачно-белой коже его, золотились веснушки. А эта женщина – воплощённая ночь. Тьма, влажное тепло, тяжкий аромат сырой земли и тропических цветов, жаркое, пряное от алкоголя, прерывистое дыхание. Для землянки она весьма высока ростом, но в объятиях Сарека кажется маленькой, как земной лемур, ночной примат с огромными глазами, лёгкий, цепкий… сравнение столь неуместно метафорическое, что Сарек не озвучивает его вслух. Шелковистые волосы щекочут плечо. Губы льнут к губам, пальцы к пальцам – Сарека окатывает кипятком, оплавляет лавой чуждых эмоций: боль, гнев, обида, похоть – жаркий, всепоглощающий ураган. Ощути он в этом урагане хотя бы тень сомнения или страха – смог бы отстраниться и восстановить контроль. Но нет. Землянка не испугана, она только жаждет. Сарэк различает в этой жажде главенство не возбуждения, а желания забыться и отомстить _– Кому? За что? –_ но разум его слишком затуманен, чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь важно.

Кончики пальцев вновь обжигает – ozh’esta становится почти болезненными. Землянка напориста, тороплива и горяча, будто её поглотила plak tow. Но это невозможно, женщины не… Тонкие руки путаются в складках ткани, но освобождают Сарека от одежд быстро и ловко. Тихо щёлкают застёжки звезднофлотской формы, серый мундир падает на пол. Землянка стягивает с себя бельё – на ней остаются лишь высокие сапоги и юбка, которую она немедленно задирает до талии. Полунагая, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами, эта женщина прекраснее всего, что Сарек когда-либо видел. Он подхватывает её под ягодицы. Кожа землянки нежна, холмики горячих грудей тверды и упруги, а лоно обжигает горячей влажностью – она обвивает ногами его поясницу, принимая в себя, поглощая без остатка, истекая соком, как спелый плод. Лёгкая, такая лёгкая. Вес её тела, покорного и властного одновременно, почти неощутим. Аманда была… _нет, это не Аманда, не Аманда!_ Сарек рычит, сгорая в пламени гнева, отчаяния и невыносимо острого удовольствия. Он сжимает руки, и сокрушённая силой его объятий землянка болезненно стонет. Сарек уносит её на постель – как ле-матья утаскивает во тьму пещеры пойманную жертву – накрывает своим телом, приникает в земном поцелуе к искусанным губам, ласкает соски, гладкие бёдра, мокрое от его семени лоно. Землянка жадно и молча отвечает на поцелуи, царапает плечи Сарека, стискивает его бока стройными ногами. И всё начинается сызнова.

…Под утро, измученная и обессилевшая от ласк, она погружается в сон, глубокий, но беспокойный – всхлипывает, хмуря брови, бормочет какое-то слово, короткое и острое, как укол иглой. Сарек, утомлённый едва ли не больше неё, лежит на краю постели. Уплывая в тяжкое забытьё, он вдруг понимает, что это слово – это имя – очень хорошо знакомо ему, а потом вспоминает и имя самой землянки.

 

Но разум Сарэка слишком замутнён, а усталость слишком сильна, чтобы это имело хоть какое-то значение.

 

_**СПОК** _

– …Я вернусь в зал, а ты делай, что хочешь. Вообще. Всегда.

  
Хруст гравия стихает вдали. Оставшись в одиночестве, Спок закрывает глаза и пытается навести хотя бы подобие порядка в том хаосе, в который превратился его разум после инцидента с Нийотой. Сам факт прекращения их отношений не является неожиданным: уже 7,3 месяца Спок знал, что они вошли в завершающую стадию. Учитывая исходные данные, это было абсолютно логично. Но он не предполагал, что это произойдёт… вот так.

Многократные контакты с людьми способствуют пониманию того, сколь разнообразны поведенческие паттерны этого вида, и какое множество «неписанных законов» их регулирует. Ощутив первые признаки охлаждения со стороны Нийоты, Спок проанализировал все имеющиеся у него данные о том, как протекает человеческий ритуал «расставания». Он помнил, что по мнению людей инициатор разрыва находится в более выгодном положении с позиции как социальной, так и психологической – особенно, если это особь женского пола – и поэтому терпеливо ждал, когда Нийота придёт к пониманию ситуации. За этим должен был последовать краткий период размышлений и, с вероятностью 84,7%, предложение «остаться друзьями». Нийота являлась личностью интеллектуальной, дальновидной и не обладала таким негативным качеством, как злопамятность. Им предстояла совместная служба, которая влекла за собой регулярное взаимодействие в команде и личные контакты – нелогично было бы нарушать рабочий процесс из-за воспоминаний о несложившихся отношениях. Спок был убеждён, что Нийота это понимает, и что…

_Что? Вот именно – что произошло?! Где она могла услышать…_

Эмоция, прорвавшая гладкую ткань размышлений, острее лирпы. Спок вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя, что его сердечный ритм ускорился на 12,7%, а частота дыхания достигла верхней границы нормы. Подобное состояние требует срочной коррекции. Он расправляет плечи, переплетает пальцы – сейчас не время и не место медитировать, но существует способ частичного восстановления эмоционального контроля, основанный на тех действиях, которые служат для подготовки к медитации. Размеренно и глубоко дыша, Спок вызывает в памяти успокаивающие мыслеобразы.

_…Комната матери – по волосам Спока скользит старинный костяной гребень, из сада слышится добродушное ворчание: И-Чайя готов отправиться с хозяином на утреннюю прогулку…_ Не помогает.

_…Отец просматривает годовой табель Спока и, одобрительно кивнув, спрашивает, что тот хотел бы получить в качестве поощрения за своё усердие. Выбор между сделанным на заказ набором трёхмерных шахмат и ознакомительной экскурсией в Гол представляет определённую трудность…_ То же самое.

_Лицо Джима – контраст между золотом волос и белизной подушки, совсем ещё слабый румянец на щеках, впервые за долгое время ясный взгляд…_

Kroykah!

Дёрнувшись, Спок разъединяет руки. Три с половиной секунды он внимательно смотрит на них, после чего непроизвольно складывает пальцы правой руки в древний земной знак, имитирующий фаллический символ. Посредством этого знака люди выражают оппонентам высшую степень пренебрежения или осуждения. Спустя ещё две секунды до Спока доходит, что вероятность появления в саду случайного наблюдателя составляет приблизительно 48,6% – и что вид коммандера «Энтерпрайз», который демонстрирует самому себе средний палец, может вызвать у данного наблюдателя необратимые повреждения психики. С вероятностью от двадцати процентов (если это будет орионец) до девяносто восьми (если вулканец). Он снова дёргается и с нервной ухмылкой прячет руки за спину.

_Очаровательно..._ В таких случаях доктор Маккой заявлял: «Похоже, ты приплыл, приятель» – хотя никаких водоёмов вблизи обычно не наблюдалось. Спок неоднократно замечал, что это звучит нелогично, а Маккой реагировал с откровенной агрессией – по сути, подобным образом он реагировал на практически любое замечание, высказанное Споком. Спока это всегда забавляло…

 

И только теперь он полностью осознаёт смысл докторской идиомы.

 

 

* * *

…Вулканский ребёнок начинает знакомство с основами ментальных практик в трёхлетнем возрасте. К двенадцати годам он должен освоить первичный контроль над эмоциями, типовые виды телепатических защит и простейшие медитативные техники – последнее считается наиболее важным навыком в преддверии пубертатного периода, когда организм находится в состоянии дистресса. В качестве подготовительных процедур для погружения в медитацию наставник предлагает несколько вариантов: равномерный счёт, ритмичные звуки определённого характера, запах ароматических курений, мысленные образы падающих капель или струйки песка в песочных часах, успокаивающие приятные воспоминания. Последнее используется крайне редко, так как подразумевает эмоциональную вовлечённость медитирующего.

Тем не менее, Спок в детстве выбрал именно этот вариант.

Узнав об этом, его наставник, почтенный Стерн, не выразил удивления. Однако посоветовал не упоминать об этом в разговоре с кем бы то ни было, за исключением самой близкой родни: «Подобный факт может вызвать некоторые сомнения в вашей полноценности, как представителя вулканской расы». Это был первый раз, когда зашла речь об «изъяне» Спока – когда его гибридная психофизиология была упомянута в негативном ключе. Но не последний. Далеко не последний.

«Спок, ты полностью распоряжаешься своей судьбой», – говорил отец.

«Я всегда буду гордиться тобой», – улыбалась мама.

«Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях», – гласило учение Сурака.

И всё это разбивалось о взгляды, шёпот за спиной, понимающе изогнутые брови… Об «у него человеческие глаза» и «я говорю о вашей земной матери»

Именно последнее и стало точкой невозврата. Выражаясь языком землян, Спок «психанул» – за 5,8 секунды он полностью изменил свою жизнь, выбрав Звездный Флот. Причём ничуть не пожалел об этом – более того, некоторое время испытывал нелогичное удовольствие, став в глазах окружающих бунтарём. В любой культуре понятие «бунтарь» нередко соответствовало понятию «изгой», но Споку было не привыкать, а возмущённые вулканские академики представляли собой на редкость эстетически привлекательное зрелище. Отец не протестовал, помня, что когда-то сам предоставил ему свободу выбора. Мама… мама действительно была им горда – после заседания Совета она обняла его, и Спок ощутил тёплый вихрь человеческих эмоций. Он отправился на Землю, унося с собой воспоминания об этом тепле, и был полон уверенности в том, что сделал правильный выбор.

В течение девяти последующих лет события для Спока складывались исключительно благоприятно. Он стал одним из самых блестящих выпускников за всю историю Академии. Он получил назначение на новейший звездолёт, превосходно «сработался» с капитаном Кристофером Пайком и достойно выполнял свои функции в качестве старшего офицера по науке. Он быстро продвигался по служебной лестнице – по окончании первой миссии ему было присвоено звание лейтенант-коммандера и учёная степень. Он навестил родительский дом и ощутил позитивные эмоции в процессе общения с родителями. Также он воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы разорвать помолвку, по традиции заключённую в семилетнем возрасте – инициатива принадлежала его невесте, Т’Принг, которая избрала для себя стезю археолога, требовавшую постоянного пребывания на Вулкане. Их ментальная связь и без того была слаба, а дальность расстояния между ними почти сводила её на нет. Т’Принг привела ему веские доводы в пользу расторжения помолвки, и Спок признал, что они абсолютно логичны. Правда, после разговора с матерью он выяснил, что первопричина этой логичности носит вполне конкретное имя – Стонн – и занимает скромную, но многообещающую должность секретаря при одном из представителей Верховного Командования Вулкана. Но Спок не испытал ни малейшего дискомфорта. К тому же за время обучения в Академии он убедился, что его либидо отличается от либидо среднего вулканца, и пришёл к выводу, что вероятность возникновения plak tow в его случае невысока. А других аргументов в пользу сохранения связи не было – гибридная физиология имела определённые преимущества. Ритуал прошёл безболезненно, после чего Спок вернулся на Землю, чтобы приступить к преподавательской деятельности в Академии Звёздного Флота.

Работа в сфере педагогики оказалась достаточно продуктивной и приносила удовлетворение. Спок заслужил уважение коллег и – по слухам – вечную ненависть кадетов, как создатель теста «Кобаяши Мару», который оные кадеты называли «чёртова непроходимая хрень». В дальнейшем его ожидала служба на новом флагмане Звёздного Флота «Энтерпрайз» и длительная исследовательская миссия, как нельзя отвечавшая потребности в получении новых знаний. Он был полностью доволен как текущей ситуацией, так и своими перспективами. Жизнь протекала размеренно, стабильно и совершенно логично... но во время очередного тестирования группы старших кадетов произошёл крайне неприятный инцидент.

Как разработчик «Кобаяши Мару», Спок считал своим долгом присутствовать на каждом испытании. Поначалу он чувствовал интерес к происходящему в симуляторе, но за четыре года это стало рутиной – от пятнадцати до двадцати пяти секунд на наблюдение, ещё десять на анализ ситуации – и вывод, который в 99% случаев оказывался верным. Спок знал, как поведёт себя тот или иной кадет, каков будет порядок совершаемых действий, у кого лихорадочная активность сменится апатией или приступом отчаяния, и кто будет подыскивать варианты решения задачи вплоть до завершения программы. Один из коллег – конечно же, землянин – однажды заявил, посмеиваясь, что наблюдающий за кадетами Спок – «вылитый ангел мщения». Спок не принял шутки. Цель его теста состояла не в том, чтобы вызвать у курсантов состояние отчаяния, а в том, чтобы они научились с достоинством принимать неизбежное. И это срабатывало – пока Джеймс Т. Кирк, которого тот же коллега определял как «талантливого, но совершенно неуправляемого сукина сына» ни явился на прохождение теста в третий раз.

Спок хорошо помнил этого кадета. Он знал, что Кирк обучается по индивидуальной программе, что уровень его интеллекта нетипично высок, а личное дело содержит весьма нелицеприятные данные о периоде детского и подросткового возраста, и что Кристофер Пайк, как сослуживец погибшего отца Кирка, оказал ему содействие при поступлении в Академию. А ещё Спок испытывал по отношению к Кирку негативные эмоции, хотя ни разу не вступал с ним в непосредственный контакт. Вне всякого сомнения это было вызвано шокирующей манерой поведения кадета и многочисленными скандалами с его участием. Кроме того, кадет Нийота Ухура, которой Спок оказывал покровительство, учитывая её перспективность в служебном плане, характеризовала Кирка как личность абсолютно аморальную и временами не контролирующую себя. Принимая во внимание обстоятельства их знакомства, данная характеристика была более чем логична.

…Кадеты заняли отведённые им места в симуляторе, и ассистенты запустили программу. Тестирование началось. С первых же секунд Спок осознал, что ситуация развивается непредсказуемо: кадет Кирк не предпринимал никаких знакомых действий. Он сидел в капитанском кресле в позе, свидетельствующей о полном раскрепощении, ухмылялся и даже принимал пищу – Спок то и дело непроизвольно поглядывал на зажатое в его пальцах яблоко, и это в значительной степени рассеивало внимание. Спустя час, анализируя голографическую запись теста, он понял, что именно поэтому не отметил действия одного из ассистирующих кадетов, орионки по происхождению. Сбой программы возник непосредственно после этих действий. Спустя ещё тридцать две минуты Спок разобрался в произошедшем и ощутил необходимость в сеансе медитации – чтобы справиться с эмоциональной реакцией, которую земляне определяли как «приступ бешенства». В процессе подготовки к сеансу пострадал письменный стол, на котором осталась вмятина от кулака Спока, а также его гордость: было крайне затруднительно очистить разум, так как вместо успокаивающих образов перед глазами маячил кадет Кирк, которого Спок хватает за шиворот и сладострастно тычет носом в компьютерную консоль. Впрочем, по сути, гордость Спока пострадала ещё в тот момент, когда он понял, что мальчишка умудрился взломать всю его систему защитных кодов… Завершив медитацию, Спок приступил к составлению рапорта, который незамедлительно отправил в деканат – а следом ещё и запрос на экстренный созыв дисциплинарной комиссии.

На слушание кадет Кирк явился со своим обычным наглым видом, не выказывал ни раскаяния, ни страха, более того – проявлял все вербальные признаки агрессии. Однако, после того как Спок упомянул обстоятельства гибели его отца, ситуация изменилась. Кирк бросил на него короткий взгляд, полный горького недоумения, нервно облизал губы, его перехваченное тугим воротом мундира горло дёрнулось – и на миг Спока охватило постыдное для вулканца ощущение торжества. Едва он успел справиться с ним, в зал ворвался адъютант адмирала Барнетта с известием о получении с Вулкана сигнала бедствия.

События последующих суток изменили Спока бесповоротно и навсегда. Память его сохранила всё до мельчайших деталей, от капель пота на висках Кристофера Пайка, до крошечной царапины на щеке матери, но общая картина была размытой, словно бы Спок смотрел в окно летящего на пределе скорости аэрокара. Возможно, таким образом его травмированный разум пытался защитить себя. Но вырвавшиеся из-под контроля эмоции разрывали на части, швыряли из стороны в сторону: от ужаса к невыносимой душевной боли, от горя – к ослепляющей ярости. Спок словно отделился от своего тела. Он дышал, двигался, отдавал приказы, а его душа блуждала где-то вдали, паря над тёмной пропастью отчаяния. И лишь огромная ответственность, которая легла на плечи Спока, удерживала его от того, чтобы не броситься в эту пропасть без оглядки.

  
Внезапный телесный контакт, инициированный Нийотой, только ухудшил ситуацию. Позволив обнять себя, Спок ощутил её сострадание и нежность, которые напомнили ему о прикосновениях матери, и с удвоенной силой испытал боль потери. Ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не оттолкнуть Нийоту – её неподдельная искренность не заслуживала подобного оскорбления. Нийота же восприняла это, как завязку личных отношений. Спок уже давно знал, чего она втайне желает – и, дезориентированный, почти ослеплённый своим горем, пошёл на поводу этого желания, как сехлат, который спешит укрыться от ловчих в первой попавшейся пещере. Но даже это не смогло стабилизировать его разум: Спок был до такой степени эмоционально скомпрометирован, что дважды утратил контроль над собой. Оба эпизода возникли по вине кадета Кирка, и оба подвергли его жизнь серьёзной опасности. Осознав всю тяжесть совершённого, Спок сложил с себя капитанские полномочия. Он был полностью истощён. Впрочем, разговор с отцом частично восстановил его самоконтроль, и Спок сумел принять деятельное участие в операции по спасению Кристофера Пайка и предотвращению атаки на Землю. Успех этой операции вызвал слабое чувство удовлетворения – хотя гораздо большее удовлетворение Спок испытал при виде исчезающей в гравитационном колодце «Нарады».

Космопорт был переполнен должностными лицами всех мастей, политиками и журналистами. Удостоверившись, что капитан Пайк и остальные пострадавшие отправлены в госпиталь, Спок проинформировал Адмиралтейство о ходе и результатах операции, кратко обсудил вопросы взаимодействия с прессой, после чего отправился к себе. Он отключил комм и после длительной подготовки вошёл в состояние медитации, в котором пробыл 26 часов 14 минут. По завершении сеанса его разум пришёл в относительное равновесие. Спок связался с отцом – требовалось обговорить участие в поминальных службах, – потом понял, что впервые за трое суток испытывает голод, и реплицировал себе порцию овощного рагу. Поколебавшись, он также ввёл в репликатор код «Пина Колада» –данный земной напиток, вследствие огромного содержания в нём глюкозы, оказывал на вулканцев весьма интенсивное действие. Спок познакомился с ним во время своей первой увольнительной по совету Кристофера Пайка – впоследствии Пайк признал, что это было сделано зря, ибо пока он тащил одурманенного Спока из транспортаторной до каюты, заработал приступ радикулита. Спок не любил, когда ему напоминали об этом прискорбном эпизоде, однако сейчас впервые за шесть лет ощущал неодолимую потребность по земной традиции «утопить горе в стакане».

По непонятной причине напиток тридцать восемь минут не оказывал желаемого действия – сидя у окна, Спок смотрел на сумеречное небо и чувствовал лишь лёгкое головокружение. Потом появилась умеренная слабость мышц, перед глазами закружились лица – погибших кадетов и офицеров, знакомых вулканцев, Нийоты, Пайка, отца, матери… Головокружение усилилось, Спок моргнул и вдруг чётко увидел ещё одно лицо: злое, напряжённое, исцарапанное. Он вновь моргнул. Лицо не исчезло. Спок просидел у окна ещё пятьдесят четыре минуты – и ни на одну из этих минут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк не покидал его мыслей.

 

Этот человек, средоточие одновременно всех пороков и всех достоинств своей расы, был бесконечно далёк от Спока – и бесконечно близок ему. Тогда Спок даже не подумал, сколько горькой иронии содержит подобная формулировка. Он просто размышлял о составляющих личности Кирка. Об его эгоизме – и самоотверженности. О наглости – и отваге. О лживости – и верности. О злости – и милосердии. О выдающемся интеллекте, быстроте реакции, упорстве, стойкости… о звонком смехе и исключительно эстетичном внешнем облике. И просто о самом Кирке – в целом. Джеймс Кирк и был таким – цельным, твёрдым, как кусок металла или мрамора, и качества, противоположные друг другу, сочетались в нем с непостижимой рациональностью. Спок, с детства раздираемый противоречиями, внезапно ощутил болезненную зависть – и пожелал встать рядом с этим человеком, постичь его сущность и даже разделить мысли. Последнее вызвало вспышку страха из-за нелогичности желания. Впрочем, оно было не только нелогично, но и невыполнимо: Кирку предстояло завершать обучение на Земле, а Спок должен был присоединиться к выжившим вулканцам в поисках планеты для колонизации.

Наутро, ещё храня на губах привкус выпитого коктейля, Спок отправился в Адмиралтейство, где получил ошеломляющее известие: «Энтерпрайз» было решено отдать под командование Кирка, которому собирались досрочно присвоить необходимое для этого офицерское звание – как и ещё некоторому количеству отличившихся кадетов. У данных кадровых перестановок были определённые основания, но по сути это было нарушением всех принципов Звездного Флота. Кристофер Пайк, прибывший на торжественное заседание в инвалидном кресле, задержал Спока после церемонии, принёс соболезнования по поводу постигшей его трагедии, после чего начал умолять остаться на «Энтерпрайз» в качестве старшего помощника. «Да я бы на колени перед тобой встал, но пока никак!», – заявил Пайк с неприсущей ему экспрессией. Спок оценил силу его духа и неистребимую тягу к юмору, однако согласия не выразил и постарался как можно быстрее покинуть своего бывшего капитана. Отец уже задал ему вопрос о дальнейших планах и, хотя ничего не требовал, явно был доволен тем, что Спок решил присоединиться к соплеменникам. Спок отправился его искать… так он встретился со своим двойником, чьё появление в этом мире было сродни тому, что земляне называли словом «чудо».

Встреча эта изумила Спока. Он довольно быстро взял под контроль все эмоции, за исключением одной – безграничного любопытства – и хотел было начать расспросы о судьбе своей копии. Однако тот заговорил о его собственной судьбе. Это было непередаваемо странное ощущение – словно Спок за мгновение сбросил с себя половину тяжкого груза. Двойник дал понять, что в своей реальности стоял плечом к плечу с Джеймсом Кирком, что они были друзьями, и что эта дружба оказала на обоих значительное влияние. Он также сообщил, что может взять на себя долг Спока перед вулканской расой, и Спок признал весомость его аргументов. Но он всё ещё колебался. И тут двойник сказал: «Забудь о логике, доверься чувствам»… Спок был потрясён тем, с какой лёгкостью слетели со старческих губ эти откровенно непристойные для вулканца слова. Потрясён, но не возмущён, а очарован. В конце концов, буквально в последние минуты, он всё же присоединился к команде «Энтерпрайз». Кирк воспринял его появление весьма позитивно. Нийота тоже – и, поскольку теперь она не являлась кадетом, Спок решил, что логично будет дать шанс развитию личных отношений с нею.

Адмиралтейство все-таки приняло во внимание особенности нового экипажа – первый год «Энтерпрайз» участвовала в основном в миссиях дипломатического сопровождения, перевозке грузов и доставке экспедиций на уже изученные планеты. На борту постоянно находилась группа флотских психологов, изучающих взаимодействие между членами команды, в обязанности капитану и старшему помощнику вменялось еженедельное составление рапортов по начальству. Адмирал Пайк был с кораблём на постоянной связи и время от времени давал ценные советы и рекомендации… Невзирая на всё это, Спок почти постоянно ощущал себя, как сказала бы мама, «не в своей тарелке».

После слов двойника о радости совместных открытий, он ожидал крайне плодотворного сотрудничества с Кирком и втайне надеялся на обещанную дружбу. Спок с детства страдал от одиночества – хотя избегал признания в этом даже наедине с собой – и само слово «друг» вызывало у него позитивные эмоции. Но, увы, ничего подобного не происходило. Правда, однажды они с Кирком в течение семнадцати минут открывали с помощью слесарных инструментов заклинившую дверь в медотсек – а старший офицер медицины Л. Маккой ходил вокруг и бормотал, что вот, сейчас у какого-нибудь члена экипажа произойдут стремительные роды, а ему даже пуповину клипировать нечем. Но Спок сомневался, что под «радостью совместных открытий» его двойник подразумевал нечто подобное.

Кирк обладал странным даром – он умудрялся нарушать самоконтроль Спока, даже просто поедая свой завтрак. Он излишне громко говорил, принимал нелогичные решения – которые, как ни трудно было это признать, всякий раз оказывались оптимальными, непристойно стонал, выражая восхищение вкусом понравившейся пищи, и постоянно улыбался. Он называл направляемые в Штаб рапорты «доставучей лабудой», а Споку приходилось эти рапорты перепроверять, чтобы не вызвать нареканий. Он приветствовал любое новаторство мистера Монтгомери Скотта – из-за чего Спок был вынужден ежедневно инспектировать инженерный отдел. Он вёл себя запанибрата с любым встреченным индивидом, включая и официальных лиц – Спок всякий раз ожидал дипломатического скандала, но официальные лица почему-то не выглядели оскорблёнными. Он рисковал своим здоровьем и жизнью, после чего самовольно покидал медотсек, а при попытке водворить его обратно надувал губы и произносил умоляющим тоном: «Спок, ну пожалей меня, а?» Он регулярно связывался с двойником Спока и вёл с ним долгие беседы, прерываемые взрывами хохота, которые были слышны даже через дверь каюты. Во время увольнительных он употреблял алкоголь и предавался разнузданному флирту – однажды дошёл до того, что пригласил на танец клингонку абсолютно устрашающей внешности, и Спок уже готов был выхватить фазер, но клингонка неожиданно согласилась, а потом потрепала Кирка по щеке огромной мозолистой дланью... Иными словами, Кирк стал для Спока сильнейшим раздражающим фактором, и день ото дня их противостояние становилось всё более острым. Спок даже начал жаловаться Нийоте, которая его с энтузиазмом поддерживала – впрочем, он быстро осознал, что подобное нарушение субординации недопустимо, и прекратил эту порочную практику.

Кульминация наступила во время пребывания на Нибиру. С одной стороны, миссия завершилась благоприятно: была предотвращена катастрофа планетарного масштаба, спасены сотни тысяч жизней – включая и жизнь самого Спока. Но вопиющее нарушение Первой Директивы и наплевательское отношения к этому факту капитана флагмана Федерации вывело его из равновесия. Составляя рапорт о случившемся, Спок вдруг подумал, что совместная служба теперь станет затруднительной, и Кирк с вероятностью 66,19% постарается избавиться от него. Возможно, это был оптимальный выход для обоих… Его охватило чувство сильнейшей обиды на себя – на свою слепую веру в слова двойника – и Спок отправил рапорт, не желая думать о том, чем это может обернуться.

По возвращении на Землю они с капитаном явились в Адмиралтейство, и уже через 3,2 минуты Споку представилась возможность ознакомиться с результатами своих действий. Адмирал Пайк в крайне резкой форме высказал им претензии, после чего велел Споку покинуть кабинет –такое случилось впервые, и Спок сделал неутешительный вывод: последствия его поступка будут весьма неприятными. Он не ошибся. Кирка понизили в должности, самого Спока перевели на «Брэдбери», и взгляд, которым при знакомстве окинул его будущий капитан, Фрэнк Эббот, сулил серьёзные проблемы в сотрудничестве. Ещё более неприятным оказался диалог с капитаном бывшим. Смысл его Спок так и не сумел постичь – Кирк задавал ему провокационные вопросы, явно надеясь вызвать проявление эмоций, а не добившись этого, закатил глаза и сбежал. Будь у Спока время, он бы попытался проанализировать странное поведение Кирка… Но времени не было. Его забрали адмирал Маркус и Хан Нуньен Сингх.

Много позже Спока посещали совершенно нелогичные мысли о том, что даже обряд Фуллара не сможет стереть из его памяти ненавистные воспоминания. Ход времени и реальность изменились, скорость возникновения событий и их чудовищность возрастали экспоненциально. Нападение на штаб-квартиру Звездного Флота. Смерть Кристофера Пайка. Атака «Возмездия». Гибель почти половины экипажа «Энтерпрайз». И лицо двойника на мониторе, искажённое серыми полосами помех… Услышав о цене, заплаченной за победу над Ханом, Спок замер, понимая: за этими словами кроется нечто, что он не готов услышать. Потом на экране появился Хан. Спок тщательно контролировал себя – в присутствии членов экипажа нельзя было проявить даже тень слабости. Но когда он услышал звук удара и увидел искажённое болью лицо падающего Джима, его ментальные щиты едва устояли, и позже взрывы сдетонировавших торпед на «Возмездии» звучали в унисон со взрывами ярости у него внутри. Потерявшая управление «Энтерпрайз» неслась к Земле, Сулу отчаянно пытался перенаправить остатки энергии на стабилизаторы, вокруг царил хаос, Спок ощутил острое желание найти взглядом своего капитана – и услышал торжествующий крик: «Есть варп-ядро!»

…Чудес не бывает. Он знал это с детства, с тех пор, как мама пыталась развлечь его земными историями для детей и грустила, когда Спок выражал сомнения в том, что игрушка в виде уменьшенной копии млекопитающего может заниматься стихосложением и употреблять в пищу продукты жизнедеятельности пчёл. Он знал это в отрочестве, и в юности. Но окончательно Спок убедился в том, что чудеса невозможны, когда сквозь ликующие крики экипажа и гул маневровых двигателей пробился писк коммуникатора, и мистер Скотт сдавленным голосом попросил его спуститься в инженерный отсек.

Он понял все ещё на бегу. Но не желал верить – ни когда опускался на колени перед дверцей отсека, ни когда увидел лицо Джима, ни когда услышал прерывистый шёпот. Огромная тяжесть давила изнутри на переносицу, затуманивая зрение, нарастала и нарастала, а потом прорвалась, и по щекам потекли слёзы. «Мне страшно, Спок» – Джим просил помощи, как испуганное дитя. Прильнула к стеклу дрожащая рука, застыла в неумелом приветствии, больше напоминающем попытку ozh’esta, безвольно сползла вниз. И тогда Спок всё-таки поверил – вынужден был поверить. И с наслаждением рухнул в пучину безумия, откуда его вызволил лишь вопль Нийоты – вернее, произнесённые ею слова. Эти слова обещали Споку те самые чудеса, которых не бывает.

…Разрыв связок запястья, множественные переломы пястных костей и пальцевых фаланг – ярость, выплеснутая на Хана, обошлась Споку в двадцать шесть часов под регенератором. Но физические травмы не имели никакого значения. Едва дождавшись окончания процедур, он устремился в палату капитана и с того момента ежедневно навещал его, не забывая интересоваться у персонала динамикой состояния. В результате на седьмые сутки от него начали разбегаться все медики, кроме доктора Маккоя, который шипел, как разозлённая рептилия, но информацию все же предоставлял: капитан находился в медикаментозной коме, получал всё требующееся лечение, и прогноз был благоприятный. Десять дней Спок ходил к Джиму, по выражению того же Маккоя, «как на работу». Одиннадцатый день поначалу ничем не отличался от предыдущих: он прошёл в палату, выбросил из вазы на подоконнике очередной пучок цветущих растений – большинство посетителей не понимало, что контакт с пыльцой может вызвать у капитана ухудшение состояния – и привычно остановился у койки.

Сорок семь часов назад Джима сняли с аппарата искусственного дыхания. Отеки у него почти сошли, а данные мониторинга работы внутренних органов были удовлетворительными. Лицо приобрело нежно-розовый цвет, но это являлось лишь следствием применения препаратов, стимулирующих регенерацию – ещё четверо суток назад капитан выглядел, как иллюстрация к медицинской статье по терапии радиационных ожогов… Спок вдруг подумал, что не знает, какова наощупь обнажённая кожа Джима – даже когда душил его на мостике, соприкасался лишь с тканью одежды. Впрочем, предварительно он нанёс серию ударов по лицевой части черепа, но эти контакты были слишком краткими… отстранённость, с которой его разум анализировал воспоминания, внезапно показалась Споку отвратительной. Он вздрогнул и потянулся к неподвижному лицу на подушке. Жажда прикосновения была столь сильна, что подушечки пальцев заныли, словно Спок вновь впился ими в закаленное стекло дверцы отсека. Частота сердечных сокращений резко возросла, во рту стало сухо, перед глазами закружились чёрные точки – и, уже не владея собой, Спок приложил два соединённых вместе пальца к влажному человеческому виску.

Он почувствовал гладкость молодой кожи, тепло и слабую пульсацию артерии – ощущения были восхитительными. Но Спок вновь содрогнулся. Он вдруг осознал, что пальцы его сложены в ozh’esta, и сразу же вслед за этим – что мучительно желает прижать их к пальцам Джима. Украсть поцелуй у спящего… А потом кисть руки налилась жаром, словно расплавившим мышцы. Пальцы ослабли, разошлись в стороны и сами легли на мелдинговые точки – Спок успел ощутить панику – он не получил согласия, его действия преступны! – и тут же стремительно понёсся вперёд, соскользнул по гладкому жёлобу в нагретый солнцем бассейн, как в детстве, когда вместе с матерью посетил земной парк водных аттракционов. Но сейчас вокруг него была не вода. Пространство, принявшее Спока, было тёмным, однако, он знал, что оно не содержит угрозы. Оно имело запах и вкус, хорошо ему знакомые, издавало тихие мягкие звуки, окружало и проникало внутрь, лаская каждую клетку, оно улыбалось, манило, обнимало… Спок задохнулся. Разум Джима, даже погружённого в искусственный сон, узнал его, едва коснувшись, и без малейшего сопротивления принял в себя. Он встречал его, приветствуя, как что-то своё, долгожданное, близкое; он жаждал принимать и отдавать, согревал – и просил тепла, защищал – и искал защиты. Это могло означать только одно. И Спок, застонав от изумления и восторга, благоговейно прошептал древнее слово, которое прежде ему никогда не доводилось произносить вслух:

– T'hy'la… T'hy'la!

Ответа не последовало. Вместо него Спока вдруг скрутило судорогой и вышвырнуло обратно – тревожно сигналила аппаратура, потом с шипением разъехались двери, и в палату ворвалась бригада медиков. Спока оттолкнули прочь. Белые фигуры окружили койку непроницаемой стеной, и за этой стеной он больше не видел окаменевшего тела Джима – не видел ничего, впав в ступор от ужаса. Потом откуда-то появился Маккой и вытащил Спока в коридор.

– В порядке, коммандер?

– Что? – медленно спросил Спок. – Что?

– Ты минут двадцать не двигался, я уж хотел…

– Что с Джимом?

– А с тобой что, гоблин ты… Всё, успокойся. Давление он уронил, ума не приложу, с чего… сейчас стабилен. Вообще такое бывает, когда на поправку идут, так что…

– Спасибо, доктор, – Спок повернулся и, не слыша дальнейших слов Маккоя, пошёл к лифту.

 

Он вернулся домой, отправил Нийоте сообщение с отказом от запланированного совместного ужина и, не включая света, заперся в ванной. Спок не часто принимал водный душ, но сейчас желал именно этого: тёплой тьмы, влажности, тихих журчащих звуков… покоя, в котором пребывает плод в материнской утробе. Человеческая часть его натуры жаждала того, чего не могла дать даже многочасовая медитация. Спок свернулся клубком на полу душевой кабины и закрыл глаза.

Итак, Джим оказался его t'hy'la. Теперь многое стало понятным: и преследовавшие Спока тревожные состояния, и выплески его агрессии, и периодическая утрата самоконтроля. Его разум тянулся к разуму Джима, желая создать связь, и бунтовал, ощущая, что желание это недостижимо. Но основная проблема заключалась в том, что Спок, поддавшись своей тяге, едва не навредил Джиму. Впервые инициированный мелдинг с представителями пси-нулевых рас всегда представлял для них опасность: большинство реципиентов испытывало чувства беспомощности и страха, а некоторые впадали в панику, вследствие чего их внутренние органы выделяли повышенное количество стрессорных гормонов. Физиологически это было чревато нарушением сосудистого тонуса, вплоть до появления кровоизлияний в тканях мозга и сердечной мышцы. Особенному риску подвергались эмоционально лабильные особи, а также те, чьё физическое здоровье в момент мелдинга не было удовлетворительным – и Спок не был уверен, что резкое ухудшение состояния Джима не явилось следствием слияния разумов.

Логично было бы дождаться выздоровления Джима, а затем проинформировать его о случившемся. Но Спок испытывал страх. Он боялся гнева своего t'hy'la – вполне обоснованного, так как согласия на мелдинг получено не было. Боялся его реакции на известие об их ментальном сродстве и взаимном притяжении – с вероятностью 86,3% она должна была стать негативной, ибо здесь ничего нельзя было изменить, а Спок хорошо помнил лицо Джима в тот момент, когда тот говорил о своём отношении к безвыходным ситуациям. Боялся самого себя – осознав наконец, что желает Джима не только разумом, но и телом. Но более всего он боялся того, что Джим его, как выражались земляне, «пошлёт» – обычно Спок автоматически просчитывал вероятность того или иного события, однако сейчас не мог даже подумать об этом. Сама мысль об отказе вызывала приступ ужаса.

«Я не хотел лишить вас радости совместных открытий»… Слова, так восхитившие Спока, теперь казались ему изощрённым издевательством. Двойник скрыл от него самое главное – возможно, намерения у него были благие, но Споку хотелось незамедлительно отправиться на Новый Вулкан и «душу вытрясти» из старика. За этой мыслью логично последовали размышления о том, какие открытия совместно радовали двойника и его собственного капитана, после чего – уже далеко не так логично – появилось болезненное напряжение пениса, которое Спок воспринял как предательство со стороны организма. Он был вынужден привести себя в приемлемое состояние посредством ледяного душа. Ощущения оказались отвратительными, но, как ни странно, повлияли на ясность его разума лучше самой продлённой медитации – через 1,7 минуты Спок выключил воду и, стуча зубами, бросился одеваться.

На коммуникаторе обнаружилось сообщение от доктора Маккоя: он уведомлял Спока, что состояние капитана удовлетворительно, и сегодняшний эпизод не повлияет на планы по выведению его из медикаментозной комы. Спок принял решение не посещать госпиталь до назначенного дня. Трое суток он провёл в обычном режиме, только вместо визитов к Джиму медитировал и размышлял – но так и не смог выработать приемлемой стратегии поведения. На четвёртые сутки Маккой вызвал его в госпиталь, и Спок стал свидетелем пробуждения Джима – он смотрел, как оживают его черты, как проясняются глаза, как вновь расцветает улыбка… и решение, к которому он так и не смог прийти, нашлось само собой, за 2,8 секунды – единственное решение из возможных.

Риск был слишком велик. Джим не выказывал склонности к моногамным отношениям, испытывал к Споку только дружеские чувства и обладал крайне независимым характером. Кроме того, в 75,9% случаев, когда Спок становился свидетелем его флирта с разнообразными гуманоидами, капитан проявлял интерес к особям с женственной или андрогинной внешностью. Совокупность этих данных позволяла сделать однозначный вывод: если Спок желает сохранить их отношения в существующем формате, следует вести себя привычным образом. Джим не должен был ничего узнать. А самому Споку надлежало руководствоваться любимой поговоркой мистера Чехова, которая утверждала, что земная птица из семейства синицевых при определённом стечении обстоятельств имеет большую ценность, нежели представитель семейства журавлеобразных.

Возможно, это было проявлением трусости. Возможно, Спок находился в заблуждении относительно мощности своих внутренних ресурсов. Но он не мог отступить от принятого решения. Джим находился рядом. Он должен был находиться рядом. Жить, дышать, потреблять пищу и даже – в некоторых случаях – алкогольные напитки, разрешённые доктором Маккоем, сидеть в капитанском кресле, подниматься на платформу транспортатора, задумываться над шахматной доской или составляемым рапортом, спорить, размышлять, хмуриться, танцевать… И улыбаться. Пусть даже Споку и предназначалось не более 19,6% этих улыбок.

У него было время, чтобы убедить себя: этого совершенно достаточно.

* * *

…Двадцать три минуты шесть секунд абсолютной неподвижности – в тепле и комфорте комнаты для медитаций это незначительный срок, но на пронизывающем ночном ветру – нет. Спок растирает затёкшие плечи. Он настолько погрузился в воспоминания, что не сознавал, где находится. Следует вернуться в помещение. Хотя нет, не стоит вызывать новые негативные эмоции у Нийоты – им и так предстоит сложный и крайне неприятный земной ритуал «выяснения отношений», которого Спок так надеялся избежать… Нийота. Но всё же – по какой причине она употребила в качестве обращения к нему слово, смысл которого вряд ли ей известен? От кого она могла услышать?

Спок продолжает растирать плечи – кровообращение медленно восстанавливается, мышцы начинает покалывать, и в сознании тоже нарастает неприятное «колющее» чувство. «Спок, ты мне будто мозги иголкой выковыриваешь», - говорит Джим, когда Спок высказывает ему очередные замечания. Вероятно, он имеет в виду нечто схожее… и всё-таки, в чём причина поступка Нийоты?

Он оставил её в обществе отца. Они беседовали о Сан-Франциско, в котором у обоих имелись памятные места – отец выглядел не вполне здоровым, и Спок даже хотел поинтересоваться его самочувствием, но в присутствии Нийоты не следовало обсуждать столь личные вопросы. Кроме того, он испытывал некоторый эмоциональный дискомфорт – оглядывая зал, отец восемь раз задерживал взгляд на лице Джима. Нийота этого не замечала – в отличие от Спока. Прежде отец не проявлял такого пристального внимания к капитану, и Спок даже вынужден был спуститься в сад, чтобы обдумать его нетипичное поведение, но не успел…

 

_Стоп._

_Отец выглядит нездоровым._

_Отец проявляет нетипичное внимание к землянину._

_T'hy'la._

_Нет. Это полнейший абсурд._

 

Если опуститься до образного мышления и представить собственные ментальные щиты, как нечто материальное, то можно сказать, что они покрылись сетью глубоких трещин.

Спок ощущает дрожь в кончиках пальцев – признак эмоционального всплеска. Он испытывает нелогичную ненависть к собственному разуму, а тот с беспощадной настойчивостью предъявляет ему факты, отмахнуться от которых невозможно. Спок никогда не был в курсе, когда отца настигало Время – это не тот вопрос, который родители обсуждают с детьми – возможно, его очередной Pon farr вот-вот наступит. Отец уже выбирал в качестве своей пары человека – логично предположить, что утратив её, он обратит внимание на представителя той же расы. На пиках репродуктивного цикла вулканцы перестают удерживать самоконтроль – вероятно, какой-нибудь вопрос Нийоты мог спровоцировать отца на рассказ об узах t'hy'la, а она ошибочно приняла это на их со Споком счёт… Спок слышит хриплый стон, и не сразу осознаёт, что этот звук вырвался из его собственного рта.

_Невозможно._

Да, невозможно – более того: нелогично. Отец дважды заключал брачные союзы с женщинами. Отец в высшей степени разумен и должен понимать, что Джиму предстоит пятилетняя миссия в космосе. Отец не соответствует Джиму в возрастном отношении…

Логика меркнет перед чувством ужаса – а что, если ничего из этого не остановит лихорадку в отцовской крови? А что, если Джим…

Спок не успевает закончить мысль: страх заставляет его развернуться, чтобы бежать к отелю. Быстрей…

\- Спок! Да стой ты!

Джим выныривает из-за темноты. Спок тормозит так резко, что носки его ботинок зарываются в гравий, и едва не падает.

\- Капитан?

\- Ну ты рванул – на восьмом варпе прямо, я уж думал, не догоню. Случилось что-то? Или ты Ухуру искать? Так она, по-моему, ушла уже – в зале её нет. И Боунс свалил – наверняка пойдёт Кристину проверять, а потом спать завалится – выпивка тут забористая, а ему только дай… Спок? Так что с тобой?

Многословие. Это нетипично – он ведёт себя так, лишь когда чем-то взволнован. Спок пристально смотрит на Джима. Тот вдруг нервно облизывает губы – как на слушании по делу «Кобаяши Мару» - и Спок ощущает почти физическую тяжесть в груди. Возможно ли, что беседа с отцом уже состоялась? Возможно ли, чтобы Джим пришёл обсудить это? Логично – он относится к Споку по-дружески, а дружба для людей часто подразумевает обсуждение интимных вопросов… Мысль об интимности между отцом и Джимом вызывает яростное отторжение.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, – ровным тоном говорит Спок. – Что привело вас сюда, капитан?

Джим подходит ближе. Видимо, что-то в поведении Спока его настораживает – он молчит, потом снова облизывает губы, будто не решаясь ответить.

\- Мне… да блин, что ж такое-то… мне бы с тобой поговорить. А?

Подобная лексическая конструкция и паузы между словами – свидетельство испытываемой неловкости. Спок приходит к выводу, что его подозрения оправданны. Сквозь вновь ослабевшие ментальные щиты начинают сочиться эмоции – разочарование, обида, отчаяние… гнев, гнев, гнев. Убрав руки за спину, он переплетает пальцы. Контроль. Помнить о контроле. И попытаться удержать Джима от совершения непоправимой ошибки.

\- Я слушаю вас, капитан.

\- Опять «капитан»? Ладно… проехали.

Джим качает головой, проводит растопыренными пальцами по волосам. Спок думает о том, что столь нервозная манера поведения ему совершенно несвойственна, и что взъерошенные русые пряди должны быть чрезвычайно мягкими наощупь… Пальцы его рук сводит короткой болезненной судорогой.

\- Я хотел… Понимаешь, ну вот если вулканец и человек…

Видеть капитана таким – растерянным, смущённым, не способным к связной речи – почти мучительно. Нужно дать ему понять, что в подробностях нет нужды.

\- Довольно. Я избавлю вас от необходимости объяснять ситуацию, - говорит Спок.

Джим широко раскрывает глаза. Даже в полумраке их цвет ослепительно ярок… _Контроль!_

– Вы желаете узнать моё мнение? – спрашивает Спок. Дождавшись растерянного кивка, он продолжает:

\- Возможно, я разочарую вас, но эта идея обречена с самого начала. Подойдите к вопросу со всей возможной серьёзностью, капитан. Вы пока не понимаете этого, но связь такого рода с вулканцем чревата значительными последствиями. Прежний образ жизни станет вам недоступен. Вы тяготеете к полигамии, а любая ваша эскапада на стороне мгновенно станет известна партнёру. – Спок видит, как застывает лицо Джима, но не может замолчать: надо донести до него все аргументы. – Вулканец не станет мириться с изменами, и это приведёт к разрыву, который будет болезненным для обеих сторон. Начинать отношения, заранее обречённые на провал, бессмысленно и нелогично. Я понимаю, что вам свойственно быстро увлекаться, и вы не привыкли отказывать себе в желаниях, однако должен заметить…

\- Погоди, погоди.

Блеск в голубых глазах угас. Растерянности там тоже больше нет – Джим смотрит тяжело и устало.

\- Что, вот так сразу? – медленно спрашивает он. – Полигамия, значит… я, по твоему, член в штанах не смогу удержать? Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.

\- Капитан, вы неверно интерпретируете мои слова. Я не высказываю вам претензий – я лишь хочу предупредить ошибку, которую вы готовы совершить, поддавшись своим человеческим…

\- Так. Хватит, Спок. – холодно говорит Джим. – Не знаю уж, как ты понял, и чего хочешь – но хватит. Мне всё ясно. Только зачем… блин, лучше не отвечай. Извини, что побеспокоил.

Этот тусклый взгляд и глухой голос… как тогда, за стеклом… Спока пробивает дрожь. Он был неубедителен? Слишком груб? Джим чувствует себя оскорблённым? Что происходит?

\- Чего смотришь-то так? – спрашивает Джим с неожиданной резкостью. – Как на неправильно решённую задачу, ей-богу!

\- Данная метафора, как и повышение тона, выдают…

\- Всё. К чёрту.

Джим уходит. Идёт к отелю. У Спока внутри что-то разрывается – возможно, несформированная ещё, находящаяся в зачаточном состоянии, ментальная связь… возможно – сердце. Гравий хрустит. Всё тише и тише. Когда Нийота убегала, она оставила Споку боль и растерянность – Джим, уходя, не оставляет ничего. Вокруг только пустота. Пустота одиночества – и свист ветра…

\- Джим! – кричит Спок – и его передёргивает от того, как отчаянно, как жалко звучит его крик в тишине сада. Джим вздрагивает и оборачивается.

\- Ну что ещё?

\- Джим. Позволь мне сказать. Я сознаю, что ты чувствуешь себя оскорблённым, но поверь, я не желал этого. Я лишь забочусь о тебе, - ложь, ложь, ты ревнуешь, и это недостойно, но теперь уже всё равно – лишь бы он не уходил вот так – ожесточённым. – Связь с моим отцом не принесёт тебе счастья. Вы оба будете разочарованы – так не лучше ли…

\- Не понял.

Спок, будто сквозь туман, видит, как Джим медленно направляется назад. Вновь хрустит гравий. Джим всё ближе. Возвращается. Возвращается. Он уже совсем рядом.

\- Ты что, ушастый?! – изумлённо спрашивает Джим. – Спятил?

Спока должно бы возмутить подобное упоминание его анатомических особенностей вкупе с намёком на нарушение психических процессов. Но у него совершенно не осталось сил. Он беспомощно смотрит на Джима, и тот вдруг взмахивает руками.

\- Извини. Извини, чёрт… я правда не понял. Причём тут Сарэк?

Спок продолжает молчать. Джим осторожно прикасается к нему – обхватывает ладонями предплечья, поглаживает. Даже сквозь ткань мундира и рубашки Спок ощущает слабое тепло.

\- Он тебе наговорил чего-то? – тихо спрашивает Джим. – Про меня.

\- Я… - Спок сипло кашляет. Должно быть, холодный воздух оказал пагубное воздействие на его голосовые связки. – Прошу прощения. Вы не правы, посол Сарэк не упоминал вас во время нашей беседы. Однако, я предположил, что он сделал вам предложение определённого характера, и вы склонны были его принять. Я ошибся?

\- Определённого характера… - задумчиво повторяет Джим. – А?!. – на его лице появляется выражение ужаса. – Спок, блин! Ты что несёшь? Да он ко мне и не подходил ни разу! С чего ты вообще решил, что…

\- Я должен повторно принести вам извинения, капитан, - говорит Спок слабым голосом. – Могу я быть свободным?

Он чувствует себя глупцом – ощущение незнакомое и крайне неприятное, а в сочетании с невыразимым облегчением оно и вовсе вызывает почти непереносимый внутренний диссонанс. Он нуждается в уединении, чтобы…

\- Мне твои извинения нужны, как хорте – боковой карман. – пальцы Джима сжимаются плотнее.

\- Кремниевые формы жизни не испытывают потребности в подобных деталях одежды. Равно как и в самой одежде, - Спок почти не понимает собственных слов. Внутренний диссонанс нарастает с пугающей скоростью.

\- А я о чём? И никуда ты не уйдешь. Я поговорить с тобой пришёл, и поговорю. Пожалуйста, Спок, не сбегай от меня. Пожалуйста.

Джим гладит его по плечам. Гладит. Спок одновременно хочет вырваться из его рук и прильнуть к нему. Его бьёт дрожь.

\- Ну что ты? Что? Спок… я ведь знаю, что ты со мной говорил. Тогда, в палате. Как назвал меня. И я знаю, что это значит. Ты мне скажи… хотя нет. Не говори ничего, не надо сейчас слов. Потом всё. Ты просто…

Тёплые руки исчезают. Спок, потрясённый услышанным, вздрагивает от ощущения потери. И видит, как Джим медленно поднимает ладонь. Два его пальца сложены вместе. Джим тянет руку вперёд – во ночной темноте его запястье кажется обманчиво хрупким, а сам жест – почти беспомощным.

\- Спок. – шепчет Джим. – Просто…

  
Спок порывисто повторяет его движение. Их руки соприкасаются.

 

И теперь между ними нет стекла.

 

_**вторая часть** _

 

**НИЙОТА**

  
…Голова сейчас лопнет. Который там час? Начало шестого. Слава богу – в холле пусто. Юбку проклятую не застегнуть – молния с мясом вырвана… ладно, под мундиром не заметно будет. Но если она потеряла коммуникатор… боже, вот он!

  
– Транспортаторная? Лейтенант Ухура.  
  
– Дежурный энсин Вайс, – сонно похрюкивает комм. – Доброе у…

– Поднимайте одного.

Нийота спрыгивает с платформы и торопливо ныряет в турболифт. Кажется, она впервые смогла нормально вздохнуть, после того, как проснулась бог знает где, и увидела рядом спящего Сарэка. Эти его скрещенные на груди руки… бр-рр! Лежал, как надгробие в Вестминстерском аббатстве – здоровенный, холодный, это после всего, что он с ней творил… Нийоту пробирает дрожь. Как, как её угораздило?! Кошмар же просто. Если бы знала, чем всё кончится, точно бы не пошла бродить по отелю. Больше она никогда не будет пить. И как теперь вести себя при встрече? Хотя, он наверняка ничего не помнит – суда по поведению, нализался ещё крепче. Ну и хорошо. По крайней мере, теперь её никто не вынудит с ним общаться – и спасибо тебе, Матерь Божья, за пятилетнюю миссию. Всё, хватит воспоминаний… куда это её занесло? А, медотсек. Сюда, пожалуй, и надо.

В медотсеке светло, тихо и пахнет хорошим кофе – старшая медсестра Кристина Чэпел блаженствует на посту. Она приветствует раннюю гостью удивлённым взглядом, не выпуская из рук небольшой чашечки, похожей на белоснежный цветок вьюнка. Красиво. Кристина коллекционирует кофейные чашки, у неё их уже штук двадцать – из всех существующих сортов земного фарфора и нескольких инопланетного. Все что-то собирают. Чэпел – чашки, Сулу – древнее земное оружие, Кирк – старинные книги… Нийота Ухура – неприятности на свою задницу. Хотя теперь, наверное, можно сказать, что она собирает вулканцев, правда, коллекция пока скудная, но это ничего. Как говорят: было бы желание.

Нийота начинает хихикать и никак не может остановиться. Сквозь смех она слышит возглас, стук каблуков и писк трикодера, а потом коротенький щелчок гипошприца. Нийота морщится, потирая шею. Что за мерзкие привычки у этих медиков, чуть что – сразу колоть, не иначе – у Маккоя нахваталась… ладно, зато смеяться больше не хочется. Хочется спать.

– Что с тобой? – резко спрашивает Кристина. Нийота снова морщится и качает головой.

– Ничего. Хотя… – в голове вяло блуждают какие-то мысли, даже не мысли – воспоминания: серьёзный голос мамы, строгий взгляд школьного врача, рыжие волосы и озорные глаза Гейлы. «Всегда используй по назначению свои мозги, дорогуша. А если использовала по назначению другие органы – своевременно предотврати последствия…» Да-да, именно так. Последствия.

– Крис. Мне нужно…

– Понимаю. Секунду…. так, это примешь сейчас, это – через двенадцать часов.

Кристина вкладывает в ладонь Нийоты два крошечных пластиковых стаканчика с капсулами. Славная Кристина. Понимающая, опытная. Привычная к тому, что после очередной увольнительной смущённые члены экипажа – не все, разумеется, а те, кто не удосужился использовать по назначению мозги – устраивают настоящее паломничество в медотсек. Нийота Ухура никогда не составляла компанию этим паломникам. И не планировала начинать.

– Нийота. Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло? – осторожно интересуется медсестра.

«А то ты не понимаешь – сама же таблетки притащила». Нийоте хочется раздражённо фыркнуть, но не получается – что бы там ни было в гипошприце, сил злиться уже нет. Губы и веки словно набрякли усталостью, голова сама собой клонится к груди.

– Нет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Подремать надо – мне на смену через три часа.

– Конечно. В журнал я ничего заносить не буду, и… м-мм… слушай, если коммандер спросит – тебя здесь не было, да? Я ведь всё понимаю, Нийота. Постарайся не слишком себя винить.

Голос у Кристины ласковый, ободряющий. Нийота молча смотрит на медсестру. Горло её перехватывает от осознания тоскливой и постыдной истины – «Матерь божья, да она же ничуть меня не осуждает – даже готова прикрыть перед Споком! Значит, видела, что у нас проблемы… а может, это видели все? А я-то была уверена…» Нийота вдруг отчётливо понимает, что в привычке медиков хвататься за гипошприцы нет ничего дурного. Иначе она опять залилась бы истерическим смехом.

– Коммандер не спросит, Крис.

– Что… о, господи. Нийота, мне так жаль. Извини. Извини, я…

Нийота быстро поворачивается к двери – она не хочет видеть на лице подруги то же сочувствие, которым переполнен растерянный шёпот Кристины.

– Крис, не надо. Не надо, пожалуйста…

Нотка мольбы в собственном голосе кажется жутко унизительной, хуже взгляда Спока, хуже пробуждения в постели его отца, хуже… да уже ничего не может быть хуже!

– Всё хорошо, правда. Поем – и спать.

Офицерская столовая пустует – до пересменки ещё долго. Из дальнего угла с Нийотой здоровается какой-то новый научник, имени которого она ещё не запомнила. Не спится бедному. Нийота отвечает кивком, потом забирает из репликатора стакан горячего молока и два кубика сахара – мама их с сёстрами всегда поила «на сон грядущий». Сейчас почему-то хочется вспомнить этот вкус детства…

\- Пр’вет, Н’ота! Можно к т’бе?

Монтгомери Скотт, чтоб его – с подносом, уставленным какой-то пахучей мерзостью, и глупой жизнерадостной улыбкой. Наверняка опять всю ночь скакал у себя в инженерном, и изголодался… Всегда таращится своими шотландскими гляделками, как щенок на стрекозу. Ему-то чего надо? Нийоту охватывает паранойя – а что, если Кристина ему протрепалась, и Скотти прискакал за подробностями? За время службы Нийота убедилась, что мужики – сплетники ещё похуже женщин… нет, чушь это – всего-то минут десять прошло. Сплетни поползут позже. Очередной глоток кажется Нийоте горьким, и она чуть было не выплевывает молоко обратно в стакан. Фу, гадость. А этот всё стоит и стоит – другой бы на его месте давно ушёл. Как же вы все мне надоели!

\- Тут куча свободных столов, - говорит она, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражения. – Тебе обязательно надо доставать меня?

Скотти дёргается, как будто она залепила ему пощёчину. Вспыхивает до ушей и торопливо убирается вместе со своим подносом куда подальше. Вот и славно.

Нийота мелкими глотками потягивает молоко. Ладно. Она это переживёт. Вымоется сейчас, поспит, потом на смену… Спок наверняка притащится с извинениями. Надо будет его побыстрей послать. Теперь – только работа. В конце концов, она же так и хотела. А со сплетнями разберётся – у неё всегда получалось ставить на место всяких нахалов. Того же Кирка… ой, да пошёл он – со Споком вместе.

Нийота допивает молоко и идёт к выходу. Кажется, кто-то смотрит в спину… да пусть их. Надо как следует отоспаться – и обязательно станет легче, дел-то у неё по горло, а за делами всё забывается. Ну, ошиблась – с кем не бывает? – зато это уж точно была её последняя ошибка.

…По крайней мере, она на это надеется.

 

**САРЕК**

Посол Сарек выходит из фазы сна в 05:41:22 по текущему времени. Его физическое самочувствие относительно удовлетворительно, чего не скажешь о душевном – впервые в жизни он ощущает психологический дискомфорт, который эмоционально зависимые формы жизни определяют как «утренняя неловкость». Однако, пятнадцать секунд спустя, убедившись, что лейтенант Ухура покинула его апартаменты, посол испытывает значительное облегчение. Он совершает необходимые гигиенические процедуры, одевается и собственноручно помещает в дезинфекционную камеру постельное бельё – незачем давать обслуживающему персоналу отеля повод для сплетен. Потом реплицирует себе лёгкий завтрак. Стандартное время, отведённое на утренний приём пищи, истекает, но тарелка посла остаётся нетронутой. Выражаясь словами тех самых эмоционально зависимых форм жизни, ему «кусок в горло не лезет». Посол Сарек закрывает глаза. Необходимо понять, какова подоплека его вчерашнего поведения – поведения столь нерационального и алогичного, что оно внушает сильнейшее беспокойство.

…Итак, каковы факты? Факт первый: он проявил нетипичную психофизиологическую реакцию на присутствие капитана Кирка. Факт второй: данная реакция вылилась в повторное переживание смерти Аманды, причём выстроить между этими событиями логически значимую причинно-следственную связь не представляется возможным. Факт третий: он испытал сексуальное возбуждение вне Pon farr. Само по себе это не являлось бы чем-то экстраординарным, если бы на данный момент он состоял в браке – после установления связи супруги имеют сношения вне зависимости от репродуктивного цикла. Но Сарек больше в браке не состоит… И четвёртый факт, самый непростительный: он неоднократно совершил половой акт со случайной партнёршей, более того, с женщиной, близкой его сыну – пусть их близость, судя по всему, уже завершилась. Чудовищная, постыдная ситуация. Следует принести ей извинения – но, учитывая исчезновение лейтенанта Ухуры, она не желает вновь встречаться с ним. Значит, этот крайне неприятный эпизод следует хранить в тайне, а лучше предать забвению… «слава тебе, Господи», как говорила Аманда!... Однако, он отвлёкся.

Итак, факты собраны. Как оценить всё вышеперечисленное? Налицо значительное ослабление и даже разрушение ментальных щитов. Также присутствует эмоциональная лабильность с преобладанием деструктивных эмоций, и, как следствие этого, утрата самоконтроля, выразившаяся в совершении спонтанных, крайне непродуктивных действий. С физической стороны необходимо отметить повышенную утомляемость и два случая беспричинного повышения температуры тела за десять дней… Причиной комплекса подобных симптомов может стать только одно.

_Синдром Бендии._

Сарек ощущает значительную мышечную слабость и откидывается на спинку стула. Дебют этого заболевания в его возрасте – редкость, 93,4% заболевших находятся в возрасте старше двухсот лет. Однако, принимая во внимание полученные им ментальные травмы… Если бы Аманда не погибла… Если бы Спок остался на Новом Вулкане, если бы он был рядом… Довольно. Это эмоции – а с эмоциями следует бороться, пока у него хватит на это сил.

Следует составить план действий: в первую очередь принять участие в церемонии торжественного отбытия «Энтерпрайз» и ничем не выдать своего состояния. Затем нанести визит в клинику и записаться на приём к специалисту. После биопсии метаталамуса следует действовать в соответствии с результатами: если диагноз не подтвердится – немедленно приступить к поиску причин срыва и восстановлению ментального контроля, если же нет…

_Но он подтвердится. Я знаю._

_Мне страшно, Мэнди._

Сарек резко встаёт и подходит к окну. Нелогично разговаривать с тем, кого больше не существует. Ещё один пугающий признак… Довольно. Прогноз при синдроме Бендии неблагоприятный – после появления первых признаков ухудшение состоянии резко прогрессирует, и больной становится невменяемым. Времени мало, и в оставшееся он должен функционировать со всей возможной адекватностью: найти преемника, передать ему дела, оформить завещание… Спок. Главное – Спок. Он не должен ничего узнать – мальчику нельзя видеть отца таким. Когда Сарек прекратит быть собой, Спок не станет этому свидетелем. Главное, чтобы нашёлся кто-то, кто сможет оказать ему поддержку, не оставить наедине с горем… ему и так уже досталось… Снова эмоции. Нельзя поддаваться им. Возможно, он всё-таки ошибся с диагнозом – у него нет необходимого медицинского образования. И Аманда всегда говорила: «Следует надеяться на лучшее». Нелогичное утверждение, но оно может немного облегчить жизнь.

Сарек распахивает окно, глубоко вдыхает свежий утренний воздух. И перед тем, как приступить к выполнению запланированных дел, позволяет себе небольшую слабость – ровно одну минуту надежды.

 

**ДЖИМ И СПОК**

\- Что это ты делаешь? – сонно спрашивает Джим. И улыбается – даже не открывая глаз, он знает, какое выражение появилось сейчас на лице Спока. Никто кроме него не может так здорово изобразить бровями вежливое недоумение.

\- Ты затрудняешься с определением локальных ощущений?

\- Дай подумать. Ну, если коротко – ты ковыряешь пальцем у меня в пупке.

Спок, вспыхнув, отдергивает руку. Действительно – так и есть, но вербальное описание его действий вызывает смущение и неловкость. Он просто… голоден. Не может насытиться – тело Джима оказалось неиссякаемым источником ощущений, и каждое из них неповторимо. Мягкий кончик носа. Трепещущие веки. Бархатистые соски. Упругая плотность мышц. Тонкая складка крайней плоти и гладкость головки члена. Шея, живот, колени, ступни… воистину, тактильное пиршество. Но, возможно, его поведение шокирует Джима?

\- Э-э, стой! Куда? Верни обратно. - Джим хватает его за палец, хватка тесная, и Спок вынужден глубоко вдохнуть – ощущения зашкаливают. – Ковыряйся, сколько хочешь, если тебе нравится. Мне – точно нравится.

\- Нам следует останови… прерваться. Альфа-смена начнётся через один час сорок две минуты и… и…

Теперь Спок сам немного шокирован – пожалуй, впервые за всю сознательную жизнь он не способен определить время с точностью до секунды. Приходится высматривать часы. Попутно он натыкается взглядом на свой китель, из-под которого настороженно выглядывает Джимов левый ботинок, и это шокирует ещё больше. Он не в состоянии вспомнить, как протекал процесс освобождения от одежды – как они вообще достигли капитанской каюты. Транспортаторную ещё помнит. И сонного энсина за пультом, и тишину турболифта. А потом Джим инициировал первый поцелуй в земной манере – и после этого всё как-то… размылось.

\- Не парься – говорит Джим. – Ещё немножко-то поваляться можем. Не хочу вставать.

Перевернувшись, он ложится на Спока и устраивает подбородок на его груди. Хорошо как. Он и не думал, что будет так хорошо. Дело даже не в мастерстве, хотя вроде бы совсем новичком в таких делах Спок не был – дело в том, что это он. Прохладный, тяжёлый, неловкий. С позеленевшими ушами и подрагивающим животом. С острыми локтями и глазищами ошалевшими, твёрдым членом, шёпотом, вздохами сквозь зубы, нервными ищущими пальцами… Ему ведь было страшно, Джиму и самому было. Страшно хорошо – как-то так. Он тихонько смеётся.

\- Что вызывало у тебя такую реакцию?

\- Да ты и вызвал – классно было, вот и смеюсь, как дурак. От радости. Не думал, кстати, что ты умеешь…

Джим вспоминает, как Спок первый раз взял его за конец – неуверенно так, будто боялся отломать к чертям. А Джим аж задохнулся, потому что это было охренительно, и тут же обмер: всё, пиздец, спустит сейчас, и пишите письма – стыдно же, да и вообще, вдруг вулканцам неприятен этот… контакт с чужеродными белковыми жидкостями. Но Спок что-то прохрипел, сполз ниже – белковые жидкости его точно не пугали, даже губы потом облизал...

\- Я обладаю некоторым опытом в данном вопросе.

\- Да я уже понял. И давай-ка без подробностей, – Джим, немного сердясь, прикусывает мягкий сосок.

Такой обширный контакт кожи с кожей позволяет считывать тени эмоций – по животу и груди пробегают лёгкое покалывание. Что это – ревность? Спок опускает ладонь на затылок Джима. Он чувствует удовольствие от ощущения подобного эмоционального всплеска – любопытно, почему?

\- Не нужно агрессии. Я не намереваюсь повторно реализовывать этот опыт с кем-либо, кроме тебя, – человеческая часть натуры Спока заставляет выдержать паузу и невинно добавить, - по крайней мере, в обозримом будущем.

\- Засранец, - ласково говорит Джим, и снова его кусает. Спок задаётся мыслью, каким образом он может придать оскорбительному выражению явный оттенок похвалы.

\- Слушай, с Нийотой-то чего? – Джим хмурится. – Ей-богу, даже побаиваюсь – как представлю нас с ней на мостике, так бы и залез под кресло. От греха. А все пять лет под креслом просидеть – хорошего мало. Тебя, опять же, плохо видно будет.

\- Твоё стремление маскировать юмором терзающие тебя страхи представляется мне интересным, - отвечает Спок тем самым тоном, который среди землян принято именовать «кислым». – Я уже сообщил, что наши отношения с лейтенантом Ухурой прекратились по её инициативе, - он действительно что-то такое говорил. Кажется, в промежутке между извлечением коммуникатора трясущимися руками и началом процесса транспортации. – Полагаю, нам с ней ещё предстоит крайне неприятная сцена – однако, не сомневаюсь, что мы сумеем сохранить ровные отношения.

\- Ну-ну, - Джим рассеянно целует его в область ключицы. – Кстати, Скотти к ней неровно дышит. Ты замечал?

\- Нет. – Спок удивлён – при всех своих достоинствах, Нийота не обладает металлическим каркасом и не в состоянии развить сверхсветовую скорость, а он считал, что именно подобные парамерты представляют для мистера Скотта основной интерес, – тем не менее, это приятная новость.

\- Да не говори, - Джим трётся об него всем телом, через кожу вновь текут эмоции – тепло, хорошо, такой смешной, такой мой – и Спок гладит его по спине, наслаждаясь ощущениями. – Может, у них получится… ты к Сарэку пойдёшь сегодня?

\- Он должен присутствовать на церемонии отбытия корабля. – Спок ощущает вину перед отцом за вчерашние необоснованные подозрения. Тот явно был нездоров – должно быть, рабочие обязанности отнимают слишком много сил. Надо будет выразить ему поддержку. – Мы побеседуем до отлёта.

\- Ага. А пойдём тогда после завтрака к другому тебе? Он звал. Посмотрим, как тут всё обустроилось, поболтаем. Ты как?

\- Последний вопрос имеет слишком расплывчатую формулировку. – Спок непроизвольно прижимает Джима теснее. Тот издаёт забавный крякающий звук и смеётся.

\- Ревнуем, да? Ай-ай-ай, вот уж не ожидал от тебя, такого логичного…

\- Отрицательно. – Спок старается не вспоминать многократные эмоциональные вспышки, спровоцированные контактами Джима с двойником и подавляет желание заявить что-то вроде «зачем он тебе, у тебя теперь есть я». – Разумеется, если желаешь, я составлю тебе компанию. – Один ты точно не пойдёшь, за тобой, как говорят земляне, «нужен глаз да глаз».

\- Ладно врать-то, - Джим насмешливо щёлкает языком. Потом неожиданно серьёзнеет и осторожно берёт лицо Спока в ладони. – Слушай. Ты не дёргайся. Знаешь, я хотел предложить… ты ночью не просил, но я думаю, что можно. Давай, а?

Тёплая человеческая рука находит запястье Спока, бережно тянет вверх. Спок понимает, что это значит – и, ослабев, замирает от страха – слишком ярки воспоминания о пронзительном писке аппаратов, белой стене, собственной панике. Он мотает головой, но Джим не останавливается – медленно, ласково разъединяет его пальцы, старается приблизить их к коже. Лоб, скула, подбородок. Точки мелдинга.

\- Ну ты чего? Не дрожи так, не могу на это смотреть.

\- Джим. – Спок пытается игнорировать страх. – Мы действительно мало говорили, и я не в курсе, откуда ты… Но, чтобы ты ни знал о t’hy’la, всей информацией явно не владеешь. Слияние родственных разумов может вызвать спонтанное формирование ментальной связи. Первичной, легко расторжимой – но может. И…

\- И ты не уверен, что хочешь этого.

\- Нет! Дело не в моих желаниях. Дело в тебе. Ты…

\- Я не боюсь. Понимаешь? И ты не бойся.

Джим смотрит уверенно и нежно. Спок что-то теряет и находит под этим взглядом. Так страшно и одновременно легко следовать за ним – за верой, за принятием… за любовью. Они ещё не говорили о любви вслух – но, может, действия скажут больше слов? И Спок подчиняется – страх ещё тлеет внутри, как догорающие угли под слоем пепла, но жажда сильнее – короткой лаской он скользит пальцами по лицу Джима и прижимает их к контактным точкам.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму…

* * *

\- Ты?

\- Я.

\- Так странно, знаешь. Но мне нравится.

_…Золотое поле, колосья, пустыня, острые иглы и камни, пруд за домом. источник в оазисе, старый церковный шпиль, громада Хранилища Катр, пёстрая кошка на перилах крыльца, детёныш сехлата в затенённом дворе, наливающиеся яблоки, полускрытые листвой, фиолетовые корнеплоды пломика, лежащие в глиняном сосуде…_

\- Как здорово.

\- Подтверждаю.

_…Я не хочу, чтобы мой брат уходил. Это ваша тринадцатая попытка вызвать у меня эмоциональный отклик. Отвали, Фрэнк. Оставь меня, Стонн. Мама, пожалуйста. Отец, прошу тебя. Джордж Кирк был бы весьма разочарован. Подобное поведение недостойно сына почтенного С’чн Т’гай Сарека. Ты мать не любил!.._

\- Не надо!

\- Да. Прости меня.

\- И ты прости.

_…Пустыня, ле-матья, остекленевшие глаза И-Чайи, смерть. Тарсус, обезумевшие толпы, лицо Кодоса на мониторе, смерть. Лицо матери. Голография отца. Бурление вулканической лавы. Гудение варп-реактора. Рука за стеклом. Рука за стеклом…_

\- Иди ко мне.

\- Иди ко мне.

_…Пещера, морщинистые пальцы на лице, неумолимая сила чужого горя, боли и нежности. Палата, ощущение тёплой кожи, стремительное погружение в тёплую тьму…_

\- Ты не поставил меня в известность!

\- Не ори! Сам-то…

\- Я не имел права. Сожалею.

\- Погоди! Погоди, не закрывайся. Послушай. Я не сержусь. Ты просто не мог по-другому. И он не мог. Он помочь хотел. Не злись.

\- Я не испытываю… к чёрту. Ладно.

\- О, ты ругаться умеешь? Прикольно!

\- Это была случайность.

\- Ага, случайность, как же… Ну что, мир?

\- Мир.

_…Страх, злость,крик, недоверие, разлад, восхищение, общность, тепло, жар, сладость прикосновений, прохлада объятий, стон, шёпот, смех…_

\- Останешься со мной?

\- Да. А ты со мной?

\- Да. Ты мой. Но мы ничего не умеем.

\- Знаю. Ты тоже мой. И мы будем учиться.

\- Я надеюсь на тебя.

\- А я на тебя.

* * *

Связь почти неразличима – тонкая, нежная, колышется в бездонной прозрачности, как молодая ветвь. Она так слаба, что может преломиться в любую секунду от самого лёгкого воздействия – или даже сама по себе. Но её питает свет, овевает ветер, омывает вода. И слабость её – слабость юности и первозданности. Время поможет ей. Когда-нибудь она нальётся соками, окрепнет, выпустит почки, из которых проклюнутся листья. Ветвь покроется цветами и даст плоды.

Джим знает, что ветви хрупки. Ветер может усилиться и согнуть их, град – иссечь, жара – иссушить. Раны заживут, но останутся шрамы, уродливые узлы на древесной плоти. Сколько их будет? Это неизвестно.

Спок знает, что ничто не вечно, а человеческая жизнь чудовищно коротка. Рано или поздно – всегда будет слишком рано – ветвь погубит неумолимое время. Она треснет, и в его руках останутся лишь обломки, а сам он вновь останется один. И эта цена велика.

Но оба они не хотят пока думать об этом. И надеются – на самих себя и друг на друга.

 

**ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ГЕНРИХ**

  
По утрам Новый Вулкан до боли напоминает своего погибшего собрата. Пустыня медленно пробуждается, шурша песком и шелестя листьями немногочисленных растений. Ночной туман развеялся, осел на камнях каплями росы. Залитые ярким светом скалы кажутся вылитыми из золота, а воздух чист и прозрачен – и трудно отогнать нелогичное ощущение того, что если напрячь зрение, можно будет разглядеть вдали величественные здания Ши’кара.

Он не ложился. Много работы, к тому же с возрастом потребность в сне значительно уменьшилась – теперь в большинстве случаев довольно полуторачасовой медитации на рассвете. В доме царит тишина, но скоро он наполнится дневными звуками: писком коммуникатора, шорохом одежды, стуком шагов. А пока можно сомкнуть веки, вызвать в памяти события предыдущего дня… Справа под рёбрами слегка покалывает. Он потирает это место рукой и улыбается воспоминанию – о книге, упоминавшейся во вчерашнем разговоре, о сказке, о герое, сковавшем тремя металлическими обручами собственное сердце. Забавно, но он когда-то ассоциировал себя с этим героем. У него тоже были эти метафорические обручи: первый лопнул после встречи с Виджером, когда разрушились последние преграды между ним и Джимом, второй после воскрешения, когда начала возвращаться память, и Джим улыбался так нежно и светло… Третий останется с ним до самого конца. Он давно уже стал неотделим, пророс кровеносными сосудами, сделался частью миокарда. Странный симбиоз – но при этом абсолютно логичный. И полезный - для сердца.

Ведь по сути, это единственное, что не даёт ему разорваться.

* * *

Первый пласт воспоминаний пройден. Теперь на очереди более ранние – работа, строящееся здание исследовательского центра, спор с подрядчиком – _всё же андорианцы на редкость хитрые создания,_  - сеансы связи с Землёй, медитации, прогулки, беседы… Осталось не так много. Скоро можно будет соскользнуть в глубину – увидеть то, что хранишь в памяти ревниво, бережно и нежно. Обледенелые каменные своды, скудный свет факела и исцарапанное лицо с огромными, блестящими от неожиданности и любопытства глазами.

  
…Он узнал эти глаза мгновенно. Цвет их был непривычен, но выражение знакомо – знакомо до такой степени, что перехватывало дыхание. В этих глазах светился разум, не замутненный даже пережитыми страхами, и доверчивое ожидание чуда. Так странно было увидеть его вновь после всего – после долгих лет одиночества, после Ромула, после ненавидящего взгляда Нерона, после той раздирающей боли внутри, с которой он бессильно наблюдал со снежных равнин Дельта Веги за гибелью Вулкана... Но он видел – и молча благодарил судьбу за тот невероятный, драгоценный дар, которого не заслуживал.

_Его_ Джеймс Тиберий Кирк смотрел точно так же.

Слияние разумов – обоюдный процесс. Нескольких секунд, проведённых в чужом сознании, хватило, чтобы осознать: этот Джим отличается от другого, как лесное яблоко-дичок отличается от садового яблока. Дитя, простирающее руки к голографии матери. Ребёнок, умоляющий старшего брата не оставлять его в одиночестве, и ненавидимый тем, кто должен был заменить ему отца. Подросток, ставший жертвой трагических событий на планете, где обезумевший диктатор уничтожал собственный народ. Юноша, разучившийся верить кому бы то ни было, кроме себя… Отпрыск другого мира, пропитанного болью и холодом. И всё-таки, каковы бы ни были отличия, ничто не смогло остудить солнечного тепла души, и в любом возрасте, времени и реальности Джим Кирк оставался Джимом Кирком.

Этот другой мир был чужим – стремительным и невнятным, шумным и неприветливым. Но Джим, в родном мире утраченный безвозвратно, существовал здесь, и это стало якорем – заставило перетерпеть и недоверие, и настороженность, и слияние разумов со Старейшинами, без которого подтвердить свою личность и определить статус не представлялось возможным. Его приняли, разумеется. В сложившейся ситуации это было логично: остатки вулканской расы не могли позволить себе отринуть даже вынырнувшего из небытия полукровку. К тому же он обладал опытом и знаниями, имевшими огромную ценность. Возвращение было невозможно, будущее – предопределено. Но оставался вопрос, который требовалось решить с максимальной быстротой – воодушевленные перспективами найти новую родину соплеменники уже собирали первую экспедицию для исследования выбранной им планеты.

Он желал увидеть своего молодого двойника. Подстроить якобы случайную встречу оказалось просто, но совсем непросто оказалось увидеть себя – таким. Почти забытым. Когда-то он тоже замаскировывал неуверенность безупречностью осанки, а страх – твёрдостью интонаций. Юный Спок, как и он сам, нуждался в якоре – и на язык тотчас скользнули слова, которые должны были помочь ему отыскать этот якорь. Сила испытываемых двойником эмоций ощущалась даже без тактильного контакта, глаза его сверкали от восторга. Он смотрел в эти глаза – и наслаждался пониманием того, что именно теперь, именно в эти секунды – всё начинается.

Позже он не раз думал о том, какую лавину событий запустил своим появлением и действиями. Его Джим и он сам шли друг другу навстречу трудной и долгой дорогой – задерживаясь в пути, спотыкаясь, падая, и подымаясь снова – и когда их дороги окончательно слились в одну, совместное путешествие смогла прервать лишь неумолимость смерти. Эти двое были очень молоды, их путь лишь начинался – смогут ли они выдержать все его тяготы? Он верил, что смогут – но порою страх за них пересиливал даже эту веру.

Возможно, они были не вполне готовы. Возможно, он торопился из страха – из боязни не совладать с собой и попытаться снова вкусить радость обладания своим t’hy’la. Возможно, в своём безудержном стремлении соединить их, создать то целое, частью чего много лет являлся сам, он поспешил – и кого-то, им незамеченного, задело безжалостным маховиком, отбросило прочь – как пешки в шахматной партии… Но, как бы то ни было, сейчас он не жалел ни о чём. В этом мире, где знакомые события искажались, как в кривом зеркале, где ничего нельзя было предугадать, а время шло с непривычной быстротой – в этом мире нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Потому что он знал, как мало в конечном итоге оказывается этого времени. И каждый миг, проведённый ими вдали друг от друга, казался ему непоправимой потерей.

* * *

...Он выходит из дома, с удовлетворением ощущая слабое тепло песка под босыми ступнями. Как прав он оказался, выбрав дом на краю поселения – столь уединённое место таит в себе много приятных мелочей. Он предвкушает новый день, полный забот, и то, что его Джим называл когда-то «вишенкой на торте» - наиболее приятное событие, встречу с самим собой и тем, кого никогда не перестанет именовать своим t’hy’la – разумеется, только мысленно. С вероятностью 98, 35% они навестят его вместе. Возможно, он даже позволит себе пару рискованных шуток – чтобы полюбоваться реакцией – но на самом деле он просто будет любоваться ими обоими. И наблюдать – столько, сколько сможет. Ему больше нечего ждать, не на что надеяться. Но он будет наблюдать - за путешествиями, за открытием новых планет и цивилизаций, за тем, как две жизни сливаются воедино. За ними самими и за теми, кто им близок. Срок его жизни подходит к концу, но их – нет, даже в этом странном, стремительном мире у них ещё много времени – много надежд и свершений, разочарований и побед, горестей и радостей. И все они будут жить долго. Очень-очень долго...

А некоторые – возможно – даже и процветать.

fin


End file.
